Four plus Six equals Baby?
by 22tobias
Summary: What if Tris didnt die when David shot her? What if there was a twist to this story?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place right after David shot Tris.

Tobias POV I pace around the room. Christina just told me that Tris took Caleb's place. Why would she do that? Oh I know why... She's Tris! She told me she wouldn't lie to me anymore, that we wouldn't keep secrets! I guess I broke that one too. Caleb walks up to me and I lose it. I punch him square in the face. "What was that for?" he asks "What do you think you coward!" I scream "You let your sister go in there! You let her get shot and and how could you do that!" "She's very persuasive." He says with a smirk. "How are you laughing about this? Your sister is dead!" I scream louder. "Calm down! She's not dead!" "Wait... She's alive!' I say relieved. Caleb nods. "She in the infirmary, she got shot in her leg three times, the was no major damage but she lost a lot of blood. She's awake though." "Can I go see her?" I ask him He nods again. I follow him through a series of hallways I only stop once and make him face me. "Your lucky she's alive, if she wasn't you'd be dead." He nods more. We keep walking and we stop at a door. Caleb punches in some numbers and the door slides open. I see Tris lying on a bed with gauze covering her entire left leg. "Tris!" I call happily as I run over to her. I let my emotions take over and hug her. "Tobias, let go... you're hurting me." She says I let go a stand ther. "Sorry. It's just I thought you were dead." "I'm alive, very much so." I smile and lean in to kiss her. We are interrupted but Caleb clearing his throat, signaling that we are getting too intimate. Tris smiles and laughs. A doctor walks in asks Tris a lot of questions. He concludes by saying he'd like to perform and ultrasound on her thigh to see where the bullets are and if they can be removed. He rubs gel on her thigh and up on her lower stomach. He finds the bullets and declares he can remove them, he then moves the device up and puts it on her stomach. "Why are you doing that?" I ask him. "Just a precaution before surgery." He says as he steadies the image of her stomach. He makes a noise and raises an eyebrow. "Well Tris we may have to postpone the surgery for a little while." He says "Why?" She asks "Well it appears that you are pregnant."

Haha! What do you think? Do you like it? Review and tell me gender and names for the baby! 22tobias


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

Ok so alot has happened apparently. All I remember for before the hospital is being shot by David and falling on the floor, releasing the memory serum and bleeding on the floor for a few minutes before I blacked out. I woke up a few hours later. Four to be exact, which made me think about Tobias. The Tobias came in and Cable, then the doctor. I was just happy how I was. Then the doctor told me I was pregnant? I'm 16 going on 17! How can I be pregnant? Well of course I know how. But what! I'm having a baby! "How far along?" I ask dazed. "About a month, maybe two?" He says. "I run a test later, but you're not very far." He says writing it on my chart." "Is the baby ok?" I ask him "Oh yeah the baby is fine, healthy for that matter." I sigh in both relief and concern. "Well I'll check on you later Miss Prior." I nod and soon all left in the room is Tobias, Caleb and myself. "Tobias.." I start. "You're pregnant!" Tobias yells happily. "You're not mad?" I ask "Mad why would I be mad! I'm going to be a daddy!" He leans into my stomach and kisses it. "Hi baby I'm going to be your daddy!" Caleb clears his throat. "Beatrice." he says slowly. I look at him... this can't be good. Over protective brother scolding time. "Yes Caleb?" "Congratulations." he says with a smile. "You hear that baby? Uncle Caleb is happy about you." I say cheerfully to my stomach. We all smile. "Well I'll leave you two be." Caleb says as he opens the door. "Beatrice I love you." I smile. "Bye Caleb." The door shuts and it's just me and Tobias. "Tobias are you really ok with this?" "Yeah why wouldn't I?" He asks. "I don't know." I say "Tris we are going to be awesome parents. Now I have to insist you get some sleep." "Ok Tobias." I reply He leans in like he's going to kiss me but he goes to my stomach. "Nite- nite baby." He says kissing my stomach "Um. I wouldn't mind some of that." I say He laughs and leans in to kiss me. "Nite- nite Tris" I scowl at him and he laughs leaving the room. Once the door shut I lie in the bed. I thought I would never get to sleep but I fall asleep in a few minutes and stay that way until almost noon the next day.

**What do you think? Please give me names and genders for the baby and if you think it should be twins explain why.**

**22tobias**


	3. Chapter 3

I want to get a few chapters in today. So I have one review say it should be twins. I'll make it a vote thru reviews. Tell me if it should be a boy, a girl, or twins. The help me with names!

Tobias POV

Once I leave the room to let Tris sleep a million thoughts got through my head.

What if I'm a terrible father?

What if I become Marcus?

Maybe we shouldn't have a baby right now.

I don't want to be my father to my baby!

Oh god!

Of course I can't tell Tris this she seems so excited about the baby! I mean I am too. I want to be a dad I just don't want to be a bad one. I'm terrified I will be a Marcus! What should I do?

I walk around the Bureau and stumble upon Caleb.

"Sorry Tobias. I'm just thinking." he says pacing. He looks up at my face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just worried about being a dad." I admit to him. Why I don't know.

"Why are you worried?" he asks

"I don't want to be like my dad. What if I do? What if I'm a terrible dad?" I ramble

"Have you talked to Tris about it?" Caleb asks

"God no! Tris seems so excited to be a mom. She's been through enough today she doesn't need me freaking out about being a dad."

"Ok then. Tobias, I never really approved of you dating my baby sister, but now I see how great you are to her. You're going to be even better for your baby! Now tomorrow talk to Tris about it she's good with this kinda stuff."

"Thanks Caleb. I may have just forgiven you for being a coward ."

"Thanks Tobias. Now how about we hug it out."

"Um no. We're not that close Caleb. Hug your niece or nephew when it's born."

He nods in agreement.

I find a bed and fall asleep wondering what kind of father I will be. I have just decided that I am going to be the opposite of Marcus. But yet I'm still afraid things might not go my way.

Tris POV

I wake up the next morning a groan. My stomach hurts and my leg and my head pounds.

The doctor is right by my side as I turn my head to see him.

"Good morning Miss Prior." He says. "Any pain today?"

I nod "My stomach hurts, my leg aches and my head is pounding."

"Your head hurts because of the medicine. Your leg hurts because we managed to remove the bullets without effecting the baby and your stomach hurts because of the baby."

"Ok ." I say

"Any questions Miss Prior?" he asks

"Yeah do you know how far along I am?' I ask

"Let's find out." He says hooking me up to a machine. "Let's see you are about seven weeks along."

"Oh okay and the baby is ok?"

"Yep."

"When can I know the gender?"

"Oh not for a while Miss. Prior."

I nod

"Get some rest. Your leg will heal faster if you do."

I lie down in the bed as he leave.

Once he leaves Tobias walks in.

"Hey Tobias!" I smile

"Tris I have to talk to you." He says his face serious.

"What is it?" I say concerned my smile fading

"I'm... I'm afraid to be a dad."

"Why?"

"I dont want to be like Marcus."

"Tobias." I say "You are nothing like him, you are better then him, you are going to be a great father to our baby."

"Are you sure?" he asks

"Positive." I reply. "Now come over here and kiss me."

He walks over and we kiss.

"Everything is going to be ok." I say once our lips part.

He nods and we kiss more.

To tell you the truth I'm terrified to be a mother, but I'm just as excited to be one.

For now, instead of worrying I enjoy kissing my boyfriend and thinking about how beautiful my baby will be.

That's all for now. But please tell me boy, girl, or twins and then names.

Here are the results so far

Boy-

Girl-

Twins- 1

22tobias


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back again! I still need suggestions for names, and gender and amount of babies!

Here we go! On to the story!

Tris POV (One month later)

Two weeks ago I was discharged by my regular doctor whom is now know is named Dr. Gibbons. My baby is healthy and I am too, although I still have to get around on crutches from my leg injury. Tobias and a lot of people are planning on moving to where the factions once were. Of course them being Zeke, Caleb, Christina, Cara, Peter, Tobias, myself and a few people from the bureau, Dr. Gibbons being one. Tobias told me that Uriah made a full recovery! He needs to stay a bit longer though. His doctor wants to keep him here for a few more moths.

Tobias helps me pack up something from the hospital room for when we leave. We plan on leaving on Tuesday, today is Sunday. It is now apparent I am pregnant but I haven't told anybody other than Tobias and Caleb. Today we plan on telling everybody else.

I grab my crutches and go over to where I know Christina is staying. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" she calls

I open the door and go over to where she is sitting with Cara.

"Oh hi Tris!" Christina says hitting Cara on the shoulder. Cara drops her book and looks at me.

"Hey Tris how are you doing? Havent seen you in a while!" Cara says

"I'm doing good, but there is something I have to tell you guys I say putting my hand on my stomach.

Christina gasps and she walks over to me. "Tris are you pregnant?"

Cara snorts, "No Christina! Tris wouldn't be that stupid to get pregnant at what are you now 17?"

I nod, but I have tears in my eyes. Cara is calling me stupid! I wrap my hands around my stomach and sob for a bit. Stupid hormones!

"Oh my god you are pregnant Tris!' Cara says "Oh I'm sorry I just thought..."

"You thought I was stupid!"

"No..." she says. "Christina back me up!"

"You did call her stupid!" Christina replies

"Anyway, this is great news Tris! Youre going to be a mom!"

I nod

Christina squeals. "We're going to have to go shopping! Oh are you going to have a baby shower? Of course you are Cara and I will plan it! Oh is it a boy or a girl! That doesnt matter right now! I'm going to be an Aunt!" Christina rambles

"Wow Chris slow down! I'm only three months pregnant"

"Three months! Oh god were running out of time! Do you have names picked? Do you want a boy or a girl? Can I hold it? Can, can..."

I slap her. "Pull yourself together Christina tis kids not due for another six months!"

She nods holding her cheek. Ok sorry about spazzing out, but did you really have to slap me? I mean really?"

I smile at her. "Come on you guys lets find Tobias!"

Tobias POV

Tris is three months pregnant now. We haven't told anybody but Caleb but I think it's time we tell our friends. Tris probably told Christina and Cara by now. I'm going to go tell Uriah and Zeke.

"Hey Tobias!" Uriah yells. "Get over here and watch this!"

I walk over and watch as Uriah gets one of his nurses to wheel him to a steep ramp and let him go. I hear him shout in happiness and he comes down to where I am.

"Hey Uriah." I say

"What's up with you? You're acting strange."

"I have something to tell you but get Zeke first."

"Get Zeke why?" Zeke asks

"Ok I have something to tell you both about why you haven't seen me or Tris lately."

"Oh god is Tris dead?" Uriah asks in horror.

"No, god no, Tris is very well alive it's just that she's... she's"

"I'm pregnant." I hear a female voice say behind me. I turn around and see Tris standing there.

"What? Really!" Uriah says in joy. "Congradulations!"

Tris smiles and her and Uriah go up the ramp leaving me and Zeke in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Four youre 19 years old what are you going to do with a baby?" he asks

"I dont know but I know I am going to be a great dad!"

Zeke smirks and clasps my shoulder. "Then congrats." he says walking away.

I stand there smiling to myself and walk off to find Tris.

I have something very important to ask her.

I put my hand in my pocket and rub my fingers against a velvet box

Ehhhh! *dying whale sounds* What's in the box? Anyway I still need you guys to vote for gender and amount. I also need names. I have also noticed that lots of people call their reader something cool so I decided to. Let me think... How about the Eskamoes? Nah. Bacon strips? Nope. I've got it you guys are my Lollipops!

Ok so here are the voting results so far Lollipops!

Twins- 2

Boy-3

Girl-2

Come on vote for what you want it to be. And to put somebody's mind at ease it will not be a miscarriage. I plan on having this be a story about Tris and Tobias having kids throughout life so this will not be the only pregnancy in the story, but for now it is. Now please tell me names and genders. Names I have so far are

Will

Uriah

Mason

Tessa


	5. Chapter 5

**Back once more and probably the last update for the night, the powers out here in PA, but my laptop was charged so I can type! Again please vote for Boy or girl or twins and give me names!**

Tris POV

I follow Uriah up the ramp and he stops me.

"Tris I can't believe you're pregnant!"

"I know me either. It was kinda a shock when I woke up in the hospital."

Uriah nods. "Oh I talked to my doctor I get to go with you guys to Chicago!"

"That's great new Uriah!"

Just then I hear foot steps going from behind.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias shout

I turn around and he picks me up off the ground letting my crutches fall.

"Tobias what are you doing?" I screech while laughing.

He smiles.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Uriah shouts

"Sorry Uriah I'm borrowing Tris for a while." Tobias shouts back

Tobias runs with me in his arms. We run outside and away from the building.

"Tobias where are we going?" I ask

He just smiles more. We run past all the buildings and signs. The last thing I see is the train tracks. I hear a faint train whistle and smile. I know where we are going! The train gets closer and closer and Tobias with the one arm not holding me grabs onto the side and swings us in.

Once in he sets me on the ground. Of course I fall because I haven't walked in over a month. I just laugh as Tobias apologizes over and over. He picks me up and sits me down on one of the wooden seats.

He gets down on one knee and I gasp.

"Tris Prior?" he begins "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I nod trying to hold back tears. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

Tobias smiles and slides a ring on my finger and kisses me.

I lose it. I start bawling tears of joy. In nearly two months I have found out I was pregnant, lived, found out Uriah lived, and now got engaged to Tobias. This is the best day ever!

We ride the train for who knows how long or to where. The only thing I recognise in the fence when the train approaches it.

"Tobias?" I ask

"Surprise!" He shouts. "We're moving to the city a few days before everybody else so we can get things ready for the baby." He says tickling me growing baby bump.

I smile and he grabs me and we hop off the train once we get in the city.

He walks with me for a little while, we walk around the city to see what it has become. Most has been reconstructed from the fights and the deaths. The factions have been destroyed and the things that make them separate. We do how ever go to the place that I recall of Dauntless headquarters. We walk through the pit and look at places that hold memories good and bad. Finally we leave and go to the main part of the city.

He walks me to the center and stops when we come upon an apartment building?

He walks us in and we travel up multiple flights of stairs. I lose count after 12. We finally stop at the 20th floor and he open the door to an apartment. It is a plain white apartment with five rooms. Three bed rooms, one kitchen, and a family room. I limp into the biggest bedroom and see a bed for two.

"Our room." he says.

I smile. and Tobias helps me walk into the next room that has nothing in it. The third tough has a white crib, white walls, white everything.

"Tobias why is everything... white?" I ask

"So we can do this" He says point to two paintball guns. I smile at him happily.

"So Tris what do you think?" he asks

"I think" I start. 'This is home!"

Tobias smiles and sits me down in the rocking chair in the baby room. He then walks into the other room, our room and lies down on the bed.

"You going to come to bed?" he asks

"In a bit." I call back

I sit in the chair and rock it, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"This is home baby."

**Awww, isn't that sweet? Ok so I need the gender decided soon. I am going to start splitting the chapters into months of the pregnancy and by month five I would like to have a clear answer. Here are the results so far**

**Twins- 2**

**Boy- 5**

**Girl- 5**

**Right now it is a tie between girl and boy with twins three behind. Vote for what you want it to be!**

**Here are the suggested names**

**Zeke**

**Uriah**

**Will**

**Tessa-2**

**Reuben**

**Jesse**

**Luke**

**Jessica**

**Eleanor**

**Austin**

**That's all my little Lollipops!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Lollipops! I'm back and that means a new chapter! I know I said that the gender would be a poll, but I decided on a gender and the chapter will now tell you. Naming will absolutely be a poll so I am counting on you guys to give me names for this chapter and the previous ones and then next chapter will be a poll of the collected names. Anyway on the the story!**

Tris POV (Four months Pregnant)

Hard to believe that I'm four months pregnant now! I've lived in our new apartment for two weeks now. Everybody including Uriah has moved to the city. I ditched the crutches last week and my leg is fully healed. Some much of my time has been devoted to this baby who is due in five months! Like every new mom, I wonder about the most normal things. What will my baby look like, will it be a boy or a girl, what will we name it, who will it look like, and of course will it be divergent?

I sit in the plain white baby room, sorting through genderless clothing that has been given to me, mostly old bay faction clothing. I smile as I come upon a black onesie and a grey one. I hold them close to me.

"Youre lucky baby, you wont have to make that choice." I whisper to my growing belly.

"Tirs?" I hear Tobias call.

"In the nursery."

Tobias comes in and sits on the rocking chair.

"So, today is the day."

"God you're making it seem like aptitude test day, all we're doing is finding out this kids gender!"

"Which is crucial in his or her life. We want to know what gender he/she is."

"We would know at birth, which is what I want, but of course you and everybody else wants to know now.'

Tobias smiles as he helps me up. The OB GYN office isn't far from our apartment so we decided to walk and enjoy the day.

We finally come across the office and open the doors. Not many people are pregnant due to the chaos if a few months ago, but there are some parents, most ten years older than me, some with multiple kids already.

"These may be your kids best friends parents." I think to myself

"Tris Prior and Four Eaton?" The nurse calls from the door.

Tobias and I stand up and walk to one of the seven room in the office.

"Room three Miss, mrs, madam," the nurse stumble, "Tris."

I nod and walk into the room to see my regular doctor Dr. Gibbons, who is named Joey Gibbons.

"Hey Tris!" Joey says.

"Hi." I say a bit nervous.

"You're here to find out the gender of your kid right?" he asks

I nod and lie down on the exam table.

Joey rubs the goo on my stomach and puts the machine on my belly.

"Ok so here's the head, the arms the legs and... oh here we go the gender!"

Tobias smiles once he sees it. "It's a boy!" Tobias exclaims.

I smile. I'm having a boy!

"Congrats Tris on the baby boy!" Joey smiles.

"Oh this is great Tris! We can name his Tobias Jr.!" Tobias shouts

"Um how about not Tobias Jr."

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing... yet."

Tobias rolls his eyes and he helps me down and we walk back home.

Once there we see all our friends with paintball guns and ammo of blue and pink.

"So whats the verdict?" Zeke asks.

"Well...you're going to need more blue."

Everybody shouts and starts spraying the babies room with blue paint balls, some darker, some lighter. I grab a gun and shot at the walls, getting blue all over my shirt. Once done I tell Tobias to go out with the guys and have Christina and Cara stay with me.

"So Tris you're going to have a little Tobias running around the house." Christina smirks.

"I just hope he has Four's nose." Cara snorts

I scowl and rub my belly.

"Either way he'll be very handsome." I say in defense of myself and the baby.

We all smile and sit in the newly painted nursery.

After a few hours of debating baby names, Christina and Cara kindly let my sleep.

I go into Tobias and my bedroom and doze off, wondering about my baby boy.

Tobias POV

"So Four you're having a son!" Uriah shouts. "You should name him U-R-I-A-H."

"In your dreams, save it for your own son." I reply.

"So you nervous about being a dad?" Zeke asks

"Terrified."

They all nod in agreement.

"Oh I have to get back home, Tris wants me home by 11." I say staring at my clock that says 12:15

"You're in trouble now!" Uriah taunts

"You pissed off a pregnant woman, smooth Four, smooth."

I smirk and run back to the apartment.

"Tris?" I whisper

No response

I walk into the bedroom and see Tris fast asleep on our bed.

I smile and climb in with her.

I should enjoy peaceful nights while I have them. In a few months my son will be interrupting my sleep schedule.

I put my hand on Tris's belly and her eyes pop open.

"You're late!" she pouts

I should learn to keep my hands to myself.

**Yay It's a boy! Dont worry this isnt going to be the only baby! But now I need boy names from you guys. Lollipops put your heads together. By tonight at six I will post another chapter that will have all the male suggested names and then you can vote until tomorrow at 3. That will be the final name!**

**Here are some names so far**

**Luke**

**Austin**

**Zeke**

**Jesse**

**Luke**

**Reuben**

**That's all for now, but there is time for suggestion! So give me some names!**

**22tobias**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! New chapter! Ok so I have the names to be voted now I am writing this chapter at 7:35. So the names at the end of the chapter are the ones to be voted on. This chapter will be months 5-8, next chapter will be the birth, which I will post tomorrow after school! Anyway onto this chapter!**

Tris POV (Five months pregnant)

It's official the whole apartment is painted and furnished. It's home now!

Christina lives on the floor under our, sharing it with Cara. Great pair. Actually since we first went outside the fence they have become good friends. Zeke and Uriah live in an apartment across town.

My stomach of course it huge now! I really don't think this boy will be short like his mommy. He's most likely going to take after his daddy, who was supposed to be home two hours ago from hanging with Cara.

The door swings open and Tobias waltzes in.

"You're late!" I shout at him. "Where were you? Huh is your pregnant fiancee not enough for you?"

'Whoa calm down Tris Cara and I were just..."

"Just what? Cheating on me?" I say starting to cry. "I'm not good enough for you!"

"Tris Cara and I were just planning some wedding stuff. Tris you have to control your emotions."

I sniffle and go to hug Tobias. "Once this kid is out of me, I will be until then enjoy four more months of this emotional rollercoaster"

"Four more months?" he says shocked. "I guess I'll have to handle that."

I smirk and kiss him.

"I like this part of your mood swings." he says breaking our kiss.

"You better learn how to not insult an pregnant, emotional woman. We are very easy to cross."

"Oh don't I know it snooty pants."

"That's it enjoy the couch tonight." I say seriously.

He pouts and turns around to the couch and sleeps there.

Tobias POV (Six months pregnant)

God, in just a few days Tris Prior will become Tris Eaton. She will be my wife and I will be her husband. Three months after that we will belong to our son, whom the doctor says will be a bug baby!

I decided to have a little party with my friends, Zeke. Well make that friend.

"Hey Toby!" I hear Zeke shout, already sounding drunk.

"Nice to see you drunk as ever Zeke." I say. I see Uriah walking behind him holding a six-pack of beer. Before Zeke can see it I take it from Uriah and throw it out.

"Hey guys glad you made it!" Zeke shouts.

"Zeke this is Four's party."

"Riiight!" Zeke says in a overly drunk voice. "Happy birthday man!"

"Try again."

"Happy Hanukkah!"

"It's July."

"I give up!" Zeke pouts. "Now lets open up those six-packs Uriah brought!"

"Dude you drank them already." Uriah explains.

"No there was one left." He says

"Nope." I quickly reply.

Zeke smiles as he sees a physical attractive female and goes to hit on her.

"I guess its just you and me Uriah." I say grabbing two of the beers from the garbage, handing one Uriah.

"Yep." he replies. "So how does it feel to almost be married to Tris?"

"Great actually." I smile. "Tris is the best person I can ask for."

Uriah nods. I was very aware of his crush on Tris during training. Now I know he knows Tris is mine and after he hooked up with Marlene he gave up on his Tris crush. Good I suppose.

Uriah and I spend the night just having the first normal conversation since the explosion and for the first time, I guess we're friends.

Tris POV ( Wedding day, six months pregnant)

I stare in the mirror with Christina and Cara behind me. I am wearing a white wedding dress. Cara is wearing a blue dress, and Christina is wearing a black one. The factions from where they resided back when things were normal.

I look at my engagement ring. It is a simple silver band with a half black diamond and half grey dimond.

My hair is pulled up into an Abnegation bun and I wear minimal make up. The dress however is not so form fitting, my stomach is triple the size it was just a few months ago and man this kid can kick! Every few minutes he'll kick.

Once I finish getting ready I have Christina and Cara go outside into where I am holding the ceremony, which is where the Chasm in dauntless was. I walk out of the room a few seconds later.

All I hear at first is the water rushing. I remember all the bad experiences here. The chasm attack, when Christina had to hang over the rushing river and Al's death. Then I see Tobias a few feet in front of me. I smile and remember all the good times here, when Tobias saved me, when we kissed here, and now our wedding.

I walk up the aisle and stand next to Tobias. Next to him is Uriah and Zeke looking dapper. Behind me is Christina and Cara.

The wedding begins. And I don't really pay attention, until we read our vows.

"I vow to protect you and our child. I promise to be a good father and husband. I promise to love you and hold you. And most importantly I promise to be there for you until the day I day."

I tear up, my vows suck. "I vow to be a good mother and wife to you. I promise to be less emotional and love you as much as you me."

I guess my vows worked because Tobias teared up.

"Mr. Eaton you may kiss the bride."

Tobias leans in and kisses me, passionately. I want to let the kiss linger but I can tell the crowd of Caleb and Joey is telling us we are going on too long.

We let go and smile.

"Well Mrs. Eaton what do you want to do now?" Tobias asks

"I don't know, but I want to do it with you." I smile.

We walk off from the Chasm and head god knows where. We travel all over what was once Dauntless, we walk to a place I remember, both good and bad.

"Fear simulation?" I ask

Tobias nods. "It's been awhile. I want to know my fears."

I nod as Tobias links me up to his fear landscape. He injects the serum and the fears begin.

It starts with the fear of heights, nothing new, we jump and land in the small bo.

"Confinement." Tobias groans. "How have I not overcome this one?"

I shrug and just start banging on the walls, then a crowbar appears in Tobias's hand and he opens the box.

The next fear is new how ever. Tobias is looking the the mirror and his reflection is Marcus. The in the mirror he sees reflection him taking a belt and whipping an unknown boy. Our child I imagine.

"Tobias. It's not real, you aren't going to be him." I remind him

He nods and walks away from the mirror.

The last fear is him watching some blond girl bleeding. I look closer and I see that it is me.

"Tobias, I'm right here. I'm fine." I say grabbing his hand. "I'll always be here."

He lets his eyes watch the fake me for just a few more seconds before he closes his eyes.

I close and open mine and we are back in the simulation room. Tobias hugging his shoulders.

"Everything is going to be ok Tobias. Our family will be ok."

He hugs me and we just hug for a few minutes.

Tobias POV (7 months pregnant)

Tris is due in less than two months! All she ever does anymore is prep the baby room with blue everything. She's making his room look like it belongs to an Erudite.

"Tris? How about adding some other color in here." I suggest

She grunts and continues organizing things, everything is in drawers form onesie, to bibs, to diapers. Most labeled.

"Tris you're going a little mom crazy."

She stares at me cold. She marches over and slaps my face. "Ok ow, but I deserved it." I say holding my face.

She busily works. "Tris you're wearing yourself out." I say grabbing her shoulder. "Why don't you take a nap."

She looks at me and nods. "Yeah I think I need a nap."

She looks down at her stomach. "You're tiring me out and you're not even here yet little boy."

"Any name ideas yet?" I ask as she settles on the couch.

"I have a few in mind." she smirks

"So Tobias JR. is out of the picture?"

"Pretty much. Do you really want a T.J. running in this house?' she says. "We'll just name him when he's born!"

"Works for me." I say leaning into kiss Tris. I then lean in to kiss her belly.

"Good night nameless-son of mine." I smirk as I walk into the study and let Tris sleep.

Tris POV (Eight months pregnant)

I am due in just under four weeks! What am I going to due? It's very boring in this house since I was but on bed rest by Tobias and Joey. Sometimes it feels like I have two husbands instead of one.

"Tobias!" I shout. "Get in here and tell this son of yours to stop kicking me!"

Tobias comes in. He points at my stomach. "Little mister, when you come out you and I are going to have some problems if you don't stop kicking your mother."

I start laughing and put my hand on my stomach.

"He stopped!" I said laughing

Tobias smiles. "Maybe I will be good at this dad thing!"

I laugh and lay my favorite onesie on my large belly.

"I'm going to be a big-brother" Tobias reads. He laughs, "Not for a little while Ok Tris?

"Ok Tobias."

**Here are the names for voting. I will no longer take suggestions just pick a name and vote for it. Voting closes tomorrow at 2.**

**Here are the suggested names**

**Austin-5 votes**

**Reuben-1**

**Will- 2**

**Jesse-1**

**Terrance-1**

**Troy- 1**

**Taylor-1**

**Tobias Jr.-1 (I was joking about this in the story but if you guys vote for it)**

**Luke-1**

**John-1**

**Andrew-1**

**Nathanie-1**

**Zeke-1**

**Uriah-1**

**So far Austin is in the lead with five votes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back from school! I has the PSSA's today and they sucked, well here is the moment you have been waiting for! The birth of their baby boy! His name Well you'll have to read!**

Tris POV (NINE MONTHS PREGNANT)

Ok this little mister is overstaying his welcome in my stomach. He is 2 weeks late and doesn't show signs of coming anytime soon.

"Baby?" I say to my stomach. "Do you want to come out today?"

He kicks me.

"I'll take that as a no?"

Just then Tobias opens the door. "Any baby yet?"

I shake my head and scowl.

"No this little guy is content where he is." Tobias suggests

"He's overstaying his welcome." I reply

Tobias comes over and hugs me. "He'll be here soon."

I nod. I really hope he comes soon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night when Tobias and I are sleeping I feel a rush of water.

Then the contractions start.

I shake Tobias awake.

"Tobias! He's coming!"

"What?" he says groggily.

"Tobias! Call Joey and hurring! I have a feeling this kid wants to make an appearance."

Tobias runs and gets the phone and calls Joey. In less than a minutes the apartment is full of Joey, Cara, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Caleb, Tobias and myself.

"It hurts!" I whine to Joey and Tobias.

"I know, it will be over soon!" I hear someone say.

I try and nod, but I am so tired.

"Push Tris! Push!"

I do.

"I see the head, the shoulders, the body and legs!"

I smiles. He's out! Just then I feel my eyes start to drop and I pass out.

I wake up just twenty minutes later.

"Tris, come see our baby boy." I hear Tobias say to me

I smile and walk slowly over to Tobias holding a blue blanket.

He hands it to me gently and I move the blanket from the baby boy's face.

He's sleeping, peacefully.

He has Tobias's hair and face. He is a big baby, eight pounds and 23 inches long.

"Hi baby. I'm your mommy!" I say quietly .

His eyes snap open and I see they are dark blue with light blue around the iris. He is the mirror image of his father.

"What are you going to name him?" Christina and Uriah ask at the same time.

"Well, Tobias and I agreed on..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Austin Andrew Eaton." Christina reads from his birth certificate

Tobias and I smile.

It has been a whole 12 hours since Austin was born. He is such an alert baby, always trying to look at things.

"Our little boy." I say hugging Austin close to me.

He is passed around several times to people awaiting to hold him. Caleb hogging him for a little while.

At around noon, 14 hours after Austin was born. Everybody leaves Tobias, Austin and I in peace.

"I love our little family." Tobias says tickling Austin's nose.

"Yeah." I say. "Me too."

**Well there you have it! The birth of Austin Andrew Eaton! I will be posting a few chapters today. Maybe three or so, dealing with Austin in his first 3 years of life. Next chapter will be skipping months 1-7 and going right to 8 and the his first birthday. I do plan on having them have more children, but all the names and genders have been decided. Of course they are from the suggestions you guys gave me!**

**That's all for now little Lollipops!**

**22Tobias**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ite, new chapta time foo! (Epicly fails at trying to be gangster.)**

**Here we will see little Austin most of the time.**

**Tobias POV (10 months old)**

Well to summarize our lives for the past 10 months it has been, tears, late nights and whining. From Tris and myself. Of course we love Austin but when he learned to crawl, he became a little monster! He never naps, sleeps through the night, or wants to sit down.

All Dr. Gibbons has to say is "Boys will be boys, no matter how small."

Wrong. Austin is no regular boy, he is a devil child!

But he is adorable. I have to admit. His dark hair is starting to come in a little darker and longer. His eyes like mine.

Tris says she feels cheated. "He doesn't look anything like me! Is he even mine?"

"Tris, you carried him for nine months." I say

"Nine months two weeks, 3 days and 14 hours." she replies

"Right so he's yours."

She smiles and grabs Austin and sits him on her lap.

"Nooo! Mawme! Me pway!" Austin says squirm down from Tris's lap to play with his trains.

"What happened to that sweet little seven month old?

"He died when Austin turned 10 months old."

Tris smiles. "Right. I swear he is becoming more like you everyday."

"Me?" I say. "No he's taking after you! Your stubborn so he's stubborn."

Tris scowls. "So I'm stubborn now?'

I shake my head, I know where that would go.

"That's what I thought." she says bending down to grab the devil.

"Alright Austin, lets nap."

I hear Austin screaming as Tris carries him into his bed room.

She comes back 12 minutes later. Austin in tote.

"No nap I take it?"

"Shut up Tobias!"

I smirk and I see Austin climb on the couch and fall asleep in Tris's lap.

Tris smiles and put her hand on his head and strokes his growing hair.

"They are so cute when they're sleeping." Tris comments

I nod and put a blanket on top of him.

Tris POV (1 year old)

"Happy birthday Austin!" Tobias and I shout

He shrieks in glee.

"Fanks, mawme and pady."

I see Tobias wince as he hears paddy. He dreads that nickname Austin came up with.

"Austin, it's Daddy!"

"OOO, daddy?"

Tobias smirks

"Ok paddy."

I laugh, this boy is very clever.

I grab Austin out of his crib and put him on the ground.

"Pwesent, pwestents, pwesents!" I hear his say. I follow him to the kitchen."Where are all de pwesets?" he say in remorse

"No presents until all your aunts and uncles come."

He sits sadly on the couch. "How lon till den?" he asks

"Well it's 10 now, they will be here at 12." Tobias says. "So only two more hours."

"Dat four-ewer!" he complains

"Just watch some t.v until then." Tobias suggests.

Austin sighs.

2 hours pass, Austin complaining every minute.

Everybody files in. Caleb, coming last of course.

"I know I'm last." he says to me. He walks over to Austin. "Hey buddy I got you a present!"

"Really!" Austin asks in glee.

"Yep!"

Caleb hands it to me and I put it in the basket full of his presents.

We all walk to the park and set up a picnic. We eat and nice lunch and sing to him on his cake. He shoves half of it in his face, most missing his mouth.

Finally we let him open his presents.

"Oh mine first!" Uriah shouts shoving the box in Austin's hands. I help him unwrap it. I open the box and inside is a hat that say "Dauntless Security"

I smile as Austin puts it on his head.

"Thought I would give him a piece of his parents past." Uriah says.

"Ok! My turn." Cara says handing me a blue wrapped box.

I open it for Austin and inside is several textbooks, and chemistry kits.

"Um Cara?" Tobias says.

"I'm only kidding!" she says handing Austin a rubber ball. "Here you go buddy"

He smiles as he bounces it. He then opens Christina's gift which is a stuffed puppy that Austin adores.

"Dug!" Austin shouts. "He named Dug!"

I smile as he pretend feeds Doug.

"Ok so Caleb?" I ask

Caleb hands me a small wrapped box.

I slowly open it and see it is a silver rattle.

"I found it in the Abnegation rubble." Caleb says. "It was yours as a baby."

I smile and see that it has engraved newly into it

Austin Andrew Eaton and there is space for other names, I suspect purposely as a family heirloom.

"Oh Caleb." I say, he then hands Austin and soft baseball to have.

"Ok our turn" Tobias says handing Austin the very large box. Inside is a real puppy.

"Tobias?" I say. "We didn't talk about this."

"Oh Tris he loves it!"

I watch as Austin pets the puppy. I read the collar and it says Danny.

"He is kinda cute." I say stroking the puppy

"Fanks famee!" Austin says gleefully.

We spend the day in the park and Uriah volunteers to take Austin to play catch with Danny.

We all sit there and Uriah comes back a few minutes later and says he will bring Austin around the apartment at 5. We nod and let them play some more as the rest of us pack up.

Tobias and I head home at 4:30

We sit and enjoy the silence for a half hour, then a half hour turns into an hour. The next time I checked the clock it was 6:30.

It's official. I'm panicking. Ten minutes later Uriah knock on our apartment door. At first I am relieved, but then I see Austin is not with him.

"Uriah? Where's Austin?" I ask

"Well, I was playing with him and he kicked the ball pretty far so I went to get it, when I came back he was gone and so was Danny."

Tobias then walks in.

I am on the verge of tears.

"Where's Austin?" Tobias asks.

"Uriah lost him!" I shout.

Tobias starts to panic and he shoves Uriah to the wall.

"You lost my son!" he shouts

Tobias storms out the house and out of the apartment.

I follow him and leave Uriah in the apartment.

I see Tobias hugging something once I get outside.

I get closer and see he is hugging Austin.

"Oh thank god!" I say coming to hug him too.

"You had us worried sick!" I say to him

"Sowwy mommy." he says hugging Danny.

"It's ok." I say. "I love you."

**De end! So next chapter Austin will be two!**

**That's all Lollipops**

**22tobias**


	10. 10 chapter party!

**I'm back once more! This will probs be my last update until the week end! I have PSSA's all this week and I need to study. *PSSH* and I'm kinda banned from the computer staring tomorrow! I'll try and do a tiny update on my friends IPOD during break, but I can't make any promises. Enjoy this chapter though! And I lied i am skipping a few years into the future (5 years)**

**Tobias POV (Five years Old)**

I walk in the rhythm with Austin. Today he has baseball tryouts.

"Dad I'm nervous." he says

"Don't be buddy, you'll do great!"

He smiles as he meets with some of his friends in the dug-out.

I sit on a wooden bench with some of the other dads.

"Hi Tobias Eaton, Austin's dad." I say extending my hand to some of the dad.

"Hey aren't you a bit young to have a five year old?" one of the older dads ask

"Arent you a little old?" I scoff.

I walk away from the other dads and walk around the field. I see Austin get out with the boy he is paired with.

Someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Oh hi." I say turning around

"Hi, you Eaton aren't you? Austin's dad?" the guy around my age asks

"Yeah." I reply.

"Cool. I'm Colton's dad. The boy yours is playing with." he says. "I'm Devon."

"Tobias.'

We sit on a bench together and watch as our boys play. Austin pitches as Colton hits. They are both pretty good. The coach notices to when Colton hits a homerun.

"Eaton, Taleroski, over here."

The boys trot over to the coach. They talk for awhile and then the boys turn around and run to us.

"Daddy! I made the team!" Austin shouts when he comes over, putting the baseball hat on his head.

"That's great! I told you you would!"

"Colton and I get to be paired with each other every game!"

'That's great!" I say looking over at Devon and Colton.

"I get to pitch! I'm the pitcher!" Austin beams.

I smile and tousle his black hair.

"Hey Tobias!" I hear Devon call.

"Yea?" I ask

"Colton wants to know if he can go over to Austin's to play ball."

"Sounds good to me!"

Devon and Colton follow Austin and me to our apartment across the street.

The boys play as Devon and I sip on soda, watching them.

Tris comes out of the apartment and stands there watching the boys play.

"Sure would be nice to have a playmate for Austin to have all the time." Tris says

"Yep." I say in agreement.

"Good, there seems like there might be." she says carefully.

I turn around toward her.

"What do you mean?" I ask

She smiles. "I'm pregnant."

I look at her shocked for a minute.

She frowns. "Are you not happy about this?" she asks.

"No no it's not that it's just something to process." I say going over to kiss her.

She smiles as she invites Colton to stay for dinner.

The boys go inside but Devon and I stay outside.

"What's wrong Tobias?" he asks. "Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"No it's nothing" I start. "It's just, Tris just told me she's pregnant."

"Well, congrats! Twice the kids!"

"Yeah, but the thing was, Austin and I have this kind of bond, would a new kid ruin it?"

"Absolutely not!" Devon tells me, "My wife just had our second child, a little girl named Abby. Colton and I still do father son stuff." I nod as we walk into the apartment.

"Good everybody is here now." Tris says signaling to our usual group consisting to Cara, Christina, Caleb, Zeke and Uriah.

"I have something to tell you." she starts. "I'm expecting another child!"

Everybody gasps.

"How far along are you?" asks Christina who is rubbing her own baby bump, the baby being Uriah's.

"Around three months!" Tris says excited. "I've known for about a month.

"Congrats!" they all say.

Tris beams as she lifts up Austin.

"You hear that bud! You're going to be a big brother!" I say to him

"All right! Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" he asks

"I don't know yet! We'll have to wait a few months." Tris says

Austin nods, clearly not understanding.

The whole time I think. Oh great more mood swings from Tris.

**Tris POV (Five months pregnant)**

"Tobias!" I call looking in the mirror.

"Yeah Tris?" he calls

"So last time I was pregnant, I wasn't nearly this huge at five months. Was I?"

"No, I don't think so." Tobias says. "But you still look good!" he says saving himself.

I smirk. "I wonder why?" I say putting my hand on my belly

"I don't know but Uriah just called, Christina is in labor."

I nod and put good clothing on as Tobias and I drive to their apartment.

"Uriah!" I say as he opens the door.

"Just in time." he says yanking me in. "Christina! Tris is here! She's going to help you through this!"

"Wait I am?" I say as Uriah sits me next to Christina who appears fully dilated.

"Ok Chris, just um Push?" I say questioning myself. I gave birth six years ago!

Christina pushes and pushes. AFter 5 long hours the baby is out.

Uriah and Christina did not want to know the gender so the minute the baby is born Uriah puts a cloth on the gendery parts.

"Ok Christina, lets see what we have."

"It's a girl!" Tobias shouts.

Christina sighs in relief as she holds her newborn daughter.

"What are you going to call her?" I ask

"Marlynn Rose Pedrad" Christina says

I smile and tickle the baby.

"Oh she's beautiful Chris."

She nods. "Maybe you'll have a girl this time."

I nod. "I hope so!"

She then looks at me. "Tris you're huge!"

"Once a candor always a candor." I mock

"Tris if I were you I would get and ultrasound." Uriah says

"Oh but I want to be surprised this time!" I pout

"Yeah Tris I think we should go, it's only six the OB GYN is open until seven, we should get an appointment."

Not happily I agree handing my niece back to Christina.

"Bye baby Marlynn"

Tobias and I walk to the office and get our appointment, not 20 minutes later Joey comes out.

"So you're concerned about your weight gain?" he asks

"Yeah, I wasn't nearly this big with Austin." I say as he slops the goo on my belly.

"I can see why." he says

'Why?" Tobias asks

"Well congratulations Tris, you're pregnant with twin boys."

I feel dizzy, wait did I hear him right? I'm pregnant with Twins? And boys?

This is too much to process.

"Tris?" Tobias asks concerned

"Yeah I'm fine." I say as I pass out on the exam table.

I wake up in our bed the next morning.  
"Tobias did I dream I was pregnant with twins?" I ask

"No Tris, we are having twin boys."

I nod and get out of bed.

"Then I better start preparing for two." I say with a small smile.

**Tobias POV**

I can't believe that just two days ago it was just Tris, Austin and me. Now we are adding two new babies? At the same time!

I feel sick. But also I am kinda relieved it's twin boys. I'm not so good with girls. Hence my mood swingy wife. Whom I love, but still. Adding another girl to this family? No thanks.

I kind of think Tris was bummed to find out it was two boys, but I know she will love them just the same. Now happiness takes over me.

It's not that we're having twins.

We're having twins!

**And End! Ok so I already have names picked, they are of course review selected names! As I stated above, I will not be posting until Friday night, maybe even Saturday. Anyway. Who's excited about the twin boys? I know I am! I will give out the boys initials though. Who ever guesses closest before Friday wins a box of vitural cookies!**

**Here is baby 1's initals. TJ.C.E**

**Baby 2's. R. N. E**

**That's all till Friday/Saturday**

**Bye Lollipops!**

**Wish me luck on the devil tests that are the Pennsylvania System of School Assessment.**

**22Tobias**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tiny update! I have a bit of free time so I'm going to type, it may be shirt, I haven't typed yet! Anyway people did guess the names right! Two people to be exact!**

**Virtual cookies! (:::) (::::) (:::) (:::)**

**Tris POV (Eight ms and 3 weeks pregnant)**

Again I find myself in front of the mirror, looking at my growing baby-bump. I have gained a lot of baby weight! Though I am still smaller than when Christina with Marlynn.

"Mommy?" I hear Austin call from the kitchen.

"Austin?" I say, "What are you doing home so early from baseball practice?"

"Colton wasn't there so I had no one to practice with." he informed me, "Coach sent me home."

"Huh I wonder where Colten is." I say to him.

"I don't know but his daddy was there looking for him." Austin says causally.

I flinch. If Devon doesn't know where Colton his, does anybody?

I here the front door open and assume it's Tobias.

"Austin why are you home?" Tobias asks

"Colton wasn't at practice so coach sent me home." Austin says

Tobias shrugs as he tosses Austin's hair.

"Tobias, come in here." I say

He does. "What is it Tris?"

"Austin told me that Devon was looking for Colton, what if something happened to him?"

"I'm sure he's fine, June probably has him, forgetting it was a baseball day."

I nod, although I still think something is wrong with Colton.

We spend the night at the house, it is thunder storming and dark out even though it is only 6 pm. The phone rings around eight in the morning .  
I go and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tris, Tris oh god, ok so we found Colton." he says panicked

"Oh that's great!"

"Yeah, it's bitter sweet. Colton got hit by a car."

I gasp aloud into the phone

"Is he ok?"

"He's going to live, but his left leg and right arm just had an emergency surgery"

"Ok, is he awake."

"Yeah, he wants his mom, June is getting over with Abby as fast as she can, but can you and Tobias come by? Colton seems like he needs some cheering up."

"Ok, we'll bring him over in about five minutes ok?"

"Ok thanks, bye Tris."

"Bye."

I get dressed and go to wake Tobias and Austin.

"Mom!" Austin whines. "Why did you wake me?"

"Because Colton wants to see you."

Austin nods. "Where was he last night?"

"Well sweetie he got hurt, real bad so we have to be careful when we get there."

He nods again.

We get in the car and drove to the hospital. In the lobby Devon is waiting to meet us.

"Oh hey, buddy!" Devon says tosseling Austin's hair. "Colton wants to see you!"

Austin smiles as Devon leads us to Colton's hospital room.

I see Colton's bright red hair perking up from the bed.

"Austin!" Colton says gleefully! "Wanna sign my casts?"

Austin nods as he grabs a black marker and writes on Colton's arm cast, "Colton and Austin"

and on his leg cast 'Best friends" he then draws a baseball around it.

I smile as I see Colton and Austin be friendly with each other

I think my son found a best friend!

Then I feel a surge of water.

Seriously boys? This is Austin's moment! You're not even born yet and you're stealing the spotlight!

"Tris?" I hear Devon and Tobias both say.

"I think I'm going into labor."

Tobias smiles. "Devon can you watch Austin for a few hours?"

"Not going anywhere while Colton's here." he says. "Yeah I'll watch him."

I smile gratefully "Austin I'll be back, the next time you see me you'll have two new brothers!"

Tobias calls a nurse and they wheel me to the maternity ward.

17 hours later, and after a lot of pushing and yelling, I managed to give birth to twins, who were both very large babies.

The first little boy born was

Tobias Jr. Caleb Eaton. Tobias Senior picked the name. I call him T.J

T.J had of course black hair, dark blue eyes and was 7 pounds.

The second little boy was Reuben Nicholas Eaton.

Reuben is identical to his brothers and father.

Tobias as taken to calling him Ben.

Now I feel very cheated. I have three boys, and none of them have anything that could make me stand out as their mother.

I still love them though.

"Austin meet your new brothers." Tobias says quietly. "But be quiet, they are sleeping."

Austin nods as he makes his way over to the clear bassinets that hold the twins.

"What are they named, cuz I think this one should be Austin 2 and that one should be Fred."

"No, they are named T.J. and Reuben."

"Ben!" he says taking to Reuben's nickname.

I smile as Austin Coos over his brothers.

"I like them." he says

"That's good." I say.

"I'm glad you had them mom."

"Yeah me too.

**Hahahaha T.J. and Ben Eaton were born! So I promised a chapter (kinda) So I delivered. I am almost 99.999...% sure that I won't be posting until Friday, but there is always that .000001% percent chance that the PSSA's won't kill me!**

**Then next week I have em, then in may I have em then I have the 8th grade keystones!? I dont think it's enough testing if you ask me!**

**Here is my sarcasm chart**

**10 (I'm being very sarcastic)**

**9( I'm being sarcastic)**

**8( I working on being sarcastic)**

**7-5 ( I may or may not be)**

**4-3 (I dont think I am)**

**1 (I'm being serious)**

**That PSSA comment is a 11. Yeah. Yay for me! Enjoy your week little lollipops! 22Tobias**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm type this with one hand due to my six month old niece in the other. Multitasking, baby-sitting and fanfictioning! Gosh typing one handed is hard.**

**I'ma try my best.**

**Tris POV (3 years later)**

"Austin! T.J.! Ben!" I shout, "Stop!"

Three boys are running around the the whole place apart.

"Austin Andrew, Tobias Jr. Caleb, Reuben Nicholas Eaton!" I shout again "Stop right now!"

The boys all come to a crashing halt and look at me.

"Sowy mommy." Ben says in an innocent voice

"Boys, you are going to clean this place up right now!"

"Oh mom!" Austin complains. "I have baseball in a half an hour !"

"Then I'd start cleaning!"

The boys groan as they begin to pick up their toys and snacks

Not twenty minutes later the apartment is spotless and the boys are ready to go to Austin's game.

Tobias waltz in the door, late I may add.

"Hey Tris, sorry I'm late." he says pecking my cheek . "Hey boys!" he says tossing their hair. "Let's play ball!"

We all run to the game, me carrying Ben Tobias carrying T.J.

Austin runs straight to the dug-out and the twins go over to the little kids field.

The game goes great, Austin and Colton play great, each running to home four times, winning the game.

"Mowme!" I hear Ben wail.

I run over to the other field and see Ben holding his left eye, crying.

"Oh honey what's wrong?"

"De, de ball hitsed me in de eye!" he says sniffling .

"Oh, I'm sorry" i say hugging him.

"Mommy" T.J. comes running over to me.

"Hey bud! You ready to come home?" I ask picking Ben in one arm and T.J. in the other.

They both nod as we get Austin to come back home.

"Hey, you ready to come home?" I ask him

"Actually I wanted to ask you if I could sleep over Colton's, he's having a bunch of kids over."

"Oh, ok who exactly?"

"Colton, James, Derek, and Pat."

"Oh, um ok!" I said, "We'll bring you back around noon."

Austin smiles as he runs back over to his 'friends'

"Tris?" Tobias asks, "Austin's not coming with us?"

"Nope, he's going to a sleepover." I reply

Tobias nods.

"Alright twins, it's just the four of us."

The boys nod as they smile.

"Actually Tobias, um it's just going to be the three of you guys. I'm going to see Christina and Marlynn."

Tobias nods as he smiles devilishly with the twins .

Do I want to know what they are going to do?

I shake my head as I walk over to Christina's, as promised, but I'm not there to baby-sit .

"Hey Chris." I say as I see Marlynn with Christina's hair, and Uriah's eyes.

"Hey You ready to go?" she asks

I nod and we walk out the door, Marlynn in tote.

**Tobias POV**

Wonder why Tris didn't come with us, but who cares! We're going to the dessert shop. There may not be "dauntless" cake left but they have the recipe on hold.

"Boys?' I say to them "Are you ready to consume your fathers favorite food in the whole wide world?"

The nod gleefully as I lead them inside where I see the most beautiful thing in the world, other then of course my wife and kids, dauntless cake!

"Four slices of that cake please!"I ask the clerk.

He nods as he cuts the cake, putting four pieces on a plate. I carry them to a table and place two plates in front of the twins.

The both, cautiously take their first bites and watch as their eyes light up and they gobble the rest down. I laugh as I eat mine. When three pieces of cake are gone, there is one left on the middle of the table.

I smile as I take a bite of the fourth and final piece of cake.

"Daddy!' Ben and T.J. shout

"What?" I say. "I'm older so I get more cake!"

"Please daddy?" they saying giving me the puppy dog lip.

I cave in "Ok we can share!" I say cutting the cake in more or less equal pieces. We eat the cake and leave the shop.

"Dat was good!" Ben claims

"Ben!" T.J. says. "It was amazing!"

I laugh

"Is that what happiness tastes like?" Ben asks

"Yes son yes it is."

We walk back to the apartment and I put the boys down for a nap. I see no sign of Tris but I think nothing of it. It is only 5:30 at night.

**Tris POV (Same day, but around noon after the game.)**

Christina and I wait nervously in the waiting room.

"Christina?" Joey says calling her back.

Christina and I both get up and walk back into the exam room.

"You ready to find out the gender of this baby?" I ask her.

"Yeah! Uriah and I both want it to be a boy!"

"Hey you want one of mine?" I say laughing

She laughs too, but she's as nervous as I am, this is my newest niece or nephew. Uriah and Christina have Marlynn and William/Caralyn ,Zeke has his son Trevor, and Caleb and Cara have Maya.

I truly only have one niece, but all my friends kids are my honorary ones.

"Ok Christina here is the head, the arms, the legs and Congratulations! Christina! It's"

"A boy!" she gasps.

I smile at her. I'm happy for her, I am.

"Mar!" Chris says, "You're getting a baby brother."

"Yay! Can we name him Frank?"

"No sweetie his name is William."

'Oh" Marlynn says. She goes over to Christina and kisses her belly. "Love you Will."

Christina tears up as her and Marlynn leave the room.

"You coming Tris?" she asks.

"No I'll just be a minute." I say

She nods and leaves me in the room with Joey.

"Hey Joey can you do me a favor and then not tell Tobias about it?"

"Wow! Tris I'm flattered but you're married with kids, I can't have an affair."

I slap him, but not hard. "You're an idiot Joey!" I say. "Can you, um see if I'm uh."

"Oh!" he says having me lie on the exam table. He spreads the now familiar goo on my belly and puts the machine on it.

"Um Tris," he says, "Congratulations! You're about five months pregnant."

"Five months!?" I say, how can I not have noticed I was pregnant? I mean I thought three months at the most but five!

"Oh." I say.

"Do you want me to tell you the gender?"

"JUst wait a minute."

I get up and leave the room. I call Tobias who I assume is home. He answers it.

"Oh hi Tris!' he says. "How's it go with Christina?"

"Good, she's seven months pregnant with a little boy."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah, do you think you could bring all the boys over to the OB GYN?"

"Sure ." he says hesitantly.

Twenty minutes later Tobias shows up with the three boys and walk into my room.

"What is it Tris?" he says asking , then he sees me on the exam table."Tris?"

"I'm pregnant. again." I say to him with a half smile.

He smiles and laughs.

"I'm going to be a big brudder?" Ben asks.

"Yep!" Tobias says.

"Ok so are you ready to know the gender?" Joey asks.

"Yeah." I say

"Wait how far are you?"

"Five months."

"Really?"

I nod as I see the gender appear on the screen.

The machine reads:

Patient Eaton, Tris, - Month, 5

Male.

"It's a boy!" Austin shouts gleefully.

My head spins, four boys? Of course I'm happy! I'm elated, I was just hoping it would be a girl

I smile.

"That's right boys!" I say smiling "You're going to have a new baby brother."

All of the boys smile and so does Tobias.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant again!" I say to Tobias, how is cradling Ben and T.J.

"Yeah, but I'm happy for you!" He says

"Yeah I'm happy to ." I reply smiling.

**Hahaha! Ok so new baby! New names? Ok so I need my lollipop army to vote on some names for a boy. I know, four boys, but don't worry. Yay! No PSSA testing until Tuesday! Any whoo! I plan on updating tonight but I need you guys to vote on theese names below!**

**Dylan**

**Matt**

**Luke**

**Cole**

**Nate**

**Gabe**

**Liam**

**Vote you guys! The baby will be born tomorrow!**

**22tobias **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright! I'm back! One more update tonight! Exclamation Points!Yay! I really should have coffee! Baby months! Baby-sitting! Thought composing!**

**Chapter time! !**

Tris POV (Six months pregnant)

Uriah called me last night around 4 am. Tobias and I had to drop off the boys at Caleb's house to help Christina at the hospital.

Surrounded by doctors and her friends, minus of course Caleb due to baby-sitting six plus kids.

"You got this Chris!" Uriah encourages.

"Shut up Uriah! We are never doing this again! Two kids is enough! Anybody who has more is crazy!" she screams

"Hey!" I say putting my hand on my baby-bump.

"No offence but you are crazy and having four boys?"

"I can't control the genders!"

Christina's smile fades as the contraction kick it.

"Get this baby out of me!"

Uriah smiles. "Just keep pushing!"

"I'd like to see you give birth to an eight pound human!"

Uriah's smile fades also.

"Tris!" she says, "Help me out!"

I laugh "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, you've given birth three times!"

"Technically I've only given birth two times, Ben and T.J. are twins." I point out

She rolls her eyes and pushes.

5 Hours later Christina gives birth to William Uriah Pedrad, whom was eight pounds, 14 ounces.

I smiles as Christina hands him to me.

"Oh Chris! He has your eyes." I coo.

"He's very handsome isnt he?"

I nod as I pass him to Tobias and Cara.

'Congrats Chris we're going to go now to let you and Will get some rest.

She nods as she places Will into a clear bassinet.

Tris POV (Seven months pregnant)

Tobias and I decided to take the kids to the park, two weeks ago the twins turned four and took the footsteps of their eight year old brother and want to start baseball.

Tobias and I asked is Austin and Colton would practice with them.

"Colton!" Austin shouts as we get to his door.

"Austin!"

"Ben!" T.J. says

"T.J.!"

I laugh as the boys do this for a while.

We walk to the park and enjoy the nice day.

The boys go over to the field and Tobias and I stay in the shade.

"Man this kids a kicker!" Tobias says as he puts his hand on my belly.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's going to look like you."

"Maybe, but would it be such a bad thing? I mean look at me!"

"I do have to admit you are rather good looking."

Tobias beams as he takes his hand off my belly.

"Are you excited for the new baby?"

"Yeah!" he says. "I'm glad it's a boy though! I'm not so good with girls."

"I've learned to be good with boys."

Tobias laughs

I sit in the sun with my husband of almost nine years, the father of my soon to be four children.

"Tris, I don't want this day to end."

"Yeah me either."

We sit there for a few minutes watching the boys play in the distance, Ben perfecting his

pitching, T.J. working on his batting.

"I want to kiss you." Tobis says leaning into me.

"Me too." I say Kissing him.

We kiss for a minute.

I feel a sudden burst and I know my water broke.

I pull away from the kiss and stare at Tobias

"Tobias." I say with a scared look on my face.

"Are you going into labor?"

I nod

"You're only seven months pregnant!" he says with a panicked voice.

"Kids!" Tobias calls as he runs after them. He has the kids running as he picks me up.

My head hurts and so does my body.

Everything is too bright

Too bright, too much

Everything goes dark

There is nothing at all.

**Ahhhh do you hate me? Cliff hanger until tomorrow!**

**22tobias**

**(Don't forget to vote on names, the baby and mom will live)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am back! Did you hate the cliff hanger I left you? HAHAHAHa! I am awake now, thanks to a cup of coffee I drank round 6 am. YAY!**

**Chapta Time!**

**Tobias POV (Emergency Room)**

I ran six miles with Tris in my arms, out-cold.

Devon got the kids and me and drove us the rest of the way, the only thing I could think the whole time was

I can't lose her again, not again when we have so much to lose.

We have our marriage, our friends, our three sons and our unborn one.

I hope he'll be be ok.

"Tris is a fighter." Devon reassures when we arrive at the hospital.

I nod.

"She'll survive this." he says

I carry her into the hospital while Devon gets the kids.

'Daddy?" I hear Ben say "Where is mawme going?"

"She's not feeling good right now." I reply

He nods and I check Tris is.

They whisk her away from me and put her on oxygen and attach several tubes to her.

"We have to perform an emergency c-section!" I hear

"Give me the anesthesia!"

They do so much with her, attach Iv's, and pump drugs to numb her body. They grab all different kinds of medical tools.

"Tobias?" I hear someone say weakly. "Tobias, what's going on?"

"Tris!" I say relieved! "You're awake!"

"Tobias? What's going on?"

"Tris, they need to do a c-section."

She nods.

"Why do I feel so numb?" she asks

"They don't want you to feel anything."

She nods again as they make the first incision. She makes a few weird faces, but tries not to scream. She must feel more than they think.

"11:27 am!" a doctor calls

"It's a boy!" someone else calls

He's out, he's out safely!

"Wait a minute!" a different doctor says.

"What?" Tris and I both say panicked.

"There is somebody else to get out!"

**Tris POV**

"What?" I say.

I hear my heart monitor beep rapidly and my eyes start to fall, I try and keep them open but it's getting harder too.

"11:29 am!" a doctor shouts

"It's a!"

I pass out.

Everything is black again, sounds are muffled until I can't hear them anymore.

What is it that I feel?

It's the tugging of the thread. Oh how I hate the thread. Tugging me toward permanent sleep.

"Beatrice?" I hear a voice call me

"Mom?" I ask dazed

"Beatrice I'm sorry to have be the one to tell you this."

"What is it mom?" I say hugging her.

"Oh Beatrice." she says stroking my hair. "You can't come with me."

"Why?"

"Not yet anyway." she replies. "You have you're family, you have Tobias and Austin, Tobias Jr., Reuben, and you're two new babies."

"You know about them?" I ask

"Of course, your father and I have been watching you and Caleb for nine years."

I smile and wipe away tears.

"Beatrice, you have many years of you're life left, you are only 26." she says. 'Now I must insist you going back now."

"What! No." I pout like a child. "I don't want to leave you just yet."

"Oh baby." she says wrapping me in a hug. "Be brave."

She disappears and I open my eyes.

The light at first hurts my eyes. When my eyes adjust I see doctors shrouding me.

"Tobias?" I say weakly.

"Oh God, Tris you're alive!" he sobs "Your heart stopped and they and now you're back!"

"I'm wouldn't leave ." I say hugging him.

We stay that way for few minutes before a doctor interrupts

"Tris?" Joey says "Do you want to see your babies?"

I nod as Tobias smiles.

They help me get over to the maternity ward where I see one bassinet being pushed over to see me.

"It's our baby boy." Tobias says

"What do you want to name him?" I ask considering I picked two out of four names

'I was thinking about naming him Nate."

I smile as the nurse brings him to me.

"He's a big pre-meie." the nurse says showing me his birth certificate which I now wrote his name on.

Nate Cole Eaton

Born April 5th at 11:27 am

6 lbs 5 oz

Gender- Male

I smile as I hand it to Tobias.

"Hello Nate." I say to the baby "Welcome to the world."

Nate has black hair, dark blue eyes, again the mirror image of all his siblings and father.

"Tris, the nurse is bringing over the other twin" Tobias says as he cradles his newest son in his arms.

I nod as the nurse comes over holding a small white blanket.

She hands the baby to me and the birth certificate.

born April 5th at 11:29 am

4 lbs 3 oz

Gender-

"It's a girl." Tobias says before I read it.

I smile. I finally had a girl! After four boys I had a surprise girl!

I peer in the blanket and see that she has blond hair and light blue eyes.

"She looks like you.' Tobias says.

I smile wider.

"What are you going to name her?" Tobias asks me.

"Eleanor Natalie Eaton."

"Little Ellie." Tobias coos at our first daughter.

"Welcome to the world Ellie."

**Awww She finally had a girl! Little Ellie! And she also has a baby that looks like her! Everything worked out for Tris. The story is far from over, but Ellie is the last baby. Please Favorite, follow, and review! I love all my lollipops and I know this baby girl will make a lot of you guys happy, the name will make one person very happy!**

**22Tobias**


	15. Chapter 15

**Iz back! To set peoples minds at ease Ellie is the last baby. Tobias and Tris are done having kids.**

**This chapter will be each kids pov then Tris and Tobias, all during the same day.**

**Austin POV (5 hours old)**

So mom and dad left us with Colton and his dad. Moms been pregnant before and I don't recall her going to have them now. It's funny she has kids with birthdays in April. All four of us.

"Where mummy?" Ben asks

"Mom's having our new brother."

He nods and transfers the message to TJ. I wonder what they will name him.

"Buddy." I hear dad say.

"Yeah dad?"

"Do you and your brothers want to see the babies?"

"Babies?" I ask

"I'll explain when we get there." dad says.

I nod and have the twins follow him.

We reach mom's floor and dad lifts up TJ and Ben to look in a clear window where only two cribs are.

"Dad?" I ask

"Mom had twins!" dad shouts

I smile, two more brothers! Awesome.

"What are the boys named?" I ask

"Well that one is Nate." he says pointing at the sleeping baby with black hair. "And that one is Ellie."

"Ellie?" I ask. "That's a weird name for a boy!"

"Oh no Austin, she's a girl."

"Huh?"

"You have a sister!"

I look at the second crib and see a small blond baby attached to several tubes.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask

"Well you see even if she weren't an early baby Nate was the bigger one and Ellie didn't grown so much inside mom."

I nod. I watch the babies as I see Nate wake up and look around the room for a minute, not making any noise. Ellie wakes up and wails loudly and the nurses desperately try and sooth her and eventually calms herself down enough to let the nurses finish their work.

"She's beautiful dad." I say

"Yeah son, but I need you to promise me something."

"Anything dad!"

"I need you to promise me that you and your brothers will protect her."

"I promise dad." I say not taking my eyes away from the twins. 'I promise."

**TJ POV (Seven hours old)**

"Where's mommy?" I ask Austin

'Mom doesn't feel so good." he says

'Where ma bruder?"

"Nate is sleeping and so is Ellie." Austin replies

"Who's Ellie?"

"She's our new sister."

A sister? I thought mommy was having a brudder. I already have three now, so I have a sister to?

Weird.

"Mommy!" I shout when we get in her room. She is holding the smaller baby and daddy is holding the bigger one.

"Where Nate?" I ask

Daddy bends down and shows me the baby who has black hair and blo eyes.

"Where Ellie?"

Daddy and Mommy swap babies and daddy shows me the baby who has blond hair and bloo eyes.

'She pweety." I say

"Yes she is." mommy says

"Why don't you feel good mawme?"

"I'm feeling better now TJ but I still need to rest."

I nod and hug her carefully.

"I wuv ew." I say

"Oh we love you too."

**Ben POV ( Nine hours old)**

So I heard the news dat I'm not the youngest anymore and that neither is our new brudder.

"Come in quietly Ben." I hear mommy say

I walk in and see two cribs.

"Who dat?" I ask pointing at the baby with black hair.

"That's your little brother Nate."

"Nate." I repeat. "Who dat?" I say pointing at the other crib

"That's your little sister Ellie."

"Ellie." I say. "What's wrong wif her?"

"She's too little and she needs extra care."

I nod as I walk over to mommy.

"Do you feel gud yet mawme?"

"I'm feeling better little bud, thanks."

'Thats good." I say hugging mommy.

Mommy's eyes close and she falls asleep.

"Ben." I hear my dad say.

"Yeah daddy?" I ask

"Come here quick." he says.

I walk over to him and he lifts me up and I get a better look at the babies.

I see that Nate is very big compared to Ellie, and Elli is much more pale looking than Nate.

"She coote." I say

"Yes she is, now run along and find your brothers" he says putting me down

'Love yoo dadde." I say

"Love you too son."

**Tris POV (One and a half months old)**

Nate has been home since a few days after he was born, but Ellie was not allowed to go home. She had a lot of lung problems and she wasn't growing right. Nate has gained weight right and grew accordingly, but Ellie has only gained a few ounces since her birth almost two months ago. Today is the day of truth, if she has gained two ounces since last week she will be five pounds and can come home with her family.

'Ok Tris are you ready?" Joey asks as he puts Ellie on the scale.

The number flashes up

5lbs 2 oz.

I laugh. she gained four ounces! She gets to come home!

I dress Ellie and find Tobias who is waiting with the kids down in the lobby.

"The verdict?" he asks

"Ellie's coming with us!"

The boys all shout.

At first I felt bad for Ellie because she had four older brothers, then I realized, She has four older brothers who love her so much.

"You're coming home." I say to the sleeping baby.

**Tris POV (First birthday)**

Tobias, the boys and I all come into the twin's room and shout

"Happy birthday!"

Nate smiles gleefully but Ellie just looks sad.

"Fak mawme and daddee." Nate says, "Ellie, haddy birfday!"

Ellie then smiles when I get them both out of the crib and they toddle around the room.

"Should we give them the presents now or later?' Tobias asks

"Wait until everybody gets here." I say.

At around noon Christina and Uriah come in with Marlynn and Will who turned one last month.

Five minutes later Zeke come in with his son Trevor and last of course is Caleb, Cara and Maya.

After everybody is here we have the kids play games. Each kid has a shirt that has their age on it, Caleb and Cara brought them.

Austin wears a shirt that says- Nine

Marlynn, TJ and Ben wear shirts that say- Five

Trevor's says- Three

Maya's read's - Two

William, Nate and Ellie's say- Look I'm one!

When the games are done we have cake and ice-cream.

"Pwesents?" The twins ask

I smile as we hand them presents two by two.

Nate got- three rubber balls, a baseball hat, a few stuffed toys and several story books

Ellie got- four hair bows, a few dresses, dolls and stuffed anmials.

"Fanks." they say at the same time.

"You guys are welcome." I say.

I hear a knock at the door and Tobias and I look at each other.

Tobias gets up and doesnt open the door, instead he looks through the peephole.

"I'll be right back Tris." he says as he opens the door and quickly shuts it.

I follow behind him and see someone I know neither of us want to see.

"Tobias!" he says all to cheerfully.

"Go away Marcus." he spits out

"Why should I?" Marcus says. "I wish to see my grandchildren."

Tobias laughs.

"Listen to me." I say harshly. "You never get to come near these kids, they are not your grandchildren, they never will be."

Marcus laughs, "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound when you try and intimidate people?" he says. I scowl. "Now move out of the way." he says pushing me aside to open the door.

Tobias shoves Marcus into the wall and pins him against it. "Listen here, If you ever come near my children again I swear to god I will kill you and I will not hesitate, do you understand?" Tobias says. He throws Marcus against the wall. "Never come here again."

Marcus runs like a scared girl.

"Come on Tris, let's enjoy our kids birthday. I nod as we walk back in the apartment and enjoy the rest of the day.

We put all the kids to bed and I stay in the room for a little bit and realize how cramped it is in here. Austin, Ben and Tj's beds are against the wall and the cribs are against the other, there isnt much room to play.

"Tobias." I call.

'Yeah Tris?" he says walking in.

"I think we need a new house, this one is too small."

Tobias nods "We'll start looking tomorrow."

I follow him into our bed room, we lie down and fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.

**Long chapter much? Hahaha I had fun writting it! So that run in with Marcus, what did you guys think? You guys want to give me some Ideas for the story?**

**Thanks Lollipops!**

**22tobias.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am back once more! Only five more review until 100! Can you guys do it? If i get 100 I will update again today! Ok onto the chapter!**  
** Tris POV (three years old)**

Two years ago Tobias and I decided to get a house opposed to an apartment. Two years later we are still in the same apartment from when we first got married.

"Tobias." I call.

"Yea wife of mine?"

"New house by the end of the week. Ok."

Tobias smiles and nods. "Yes Tris, but we have been looking for two years but we will find a house this week."

"As long as you say so."

I smile and Tobias and I leave the apartment.

Christina and Uriah babysit the kids, I pity them, they have seven kids in their house, six being under the age of 10.

Tobias and I walk over to the house that for three years we had been tossing around.

"I don't know Tris, do you like it?"

"I mean it's big enough for all the kids, there are four rooms so, it's bigger than our apartment."

Tobias nods as we continue to walk around the house.

"I think we should get it." Tobias says

I nod. "I mean we always come back to this one so I think we should get it."

We call the realtor and sign some paper work.

"Well we finally have a house!" I cheer.

Tobias nods as we start to pack boxes from our apartment.

Tris POV (Two months later)

After weeks of packing and unpacking we have our new house ready for the kids to move in. We divided the room accordingly, Austin gets his own room seeing as that he will be a teenager soon. Ben and TJ share a room since they are twins and Nate and Ellie share a room.

I smile as I shut the door to our apartment one last time.

"You guys ready to move?" I ask the kids

"Weady daddy!" Nate shouts.

I smile as all the kids agree.

We walk a few blocks to where our new house is.

"It's huge!" TJ calls out.

"You can say that again!" Ben replies

"So who sleeps where?" Austin asks overly concerned.

"Well dear son of mine." I start. "You have your own room if that's what you are asking."

Austin smiles as he runs upstairs and immediately finds his room.

"Oh my god I love you guys!" he says admiring his already furnished room.

"What about us?" the twins boys ask

"You two get to share a room!"

The twins smile devilshly as they go up stairs and looking in one of the door.

'Um where is our room?" they ask

"Upstairs, across the hall second door on the left." Tobias shouts up

"What!" Ben shouts

'Next to Austin's room." I reply

"OHHH!" TJ replies back

"It's so cool!" I think Ben says.

"It's awesome!" TJ says shortly after.

"What about us?" Ellie asks quietly.

Ellie is such a shy kid. She is noticeably shorter than her twin brother. Ever since she was born she's been smaller and quieter.

"You and Nate get to share a room."

Ellie and Nate smile as they have us carry them up the stairs.

The room is next to TJ and Ben's, and the room is split in half. One side is painted green with blue carpet and the other side is painted purple with white carpet.

"It prewwty mawme." Ellie says in her adorable three year old voice.

"Aw you're welcome you guys."

we leave the kids to explore their new house.

All of the kids have good relationships with each other, but the two sets of twins are the closest.

Most definitely Ellie and Nate are close. Nate is very protective over Ellie. Ellie loves him. I think they are the best of friends.

Ben, TJ and Austin are also very close since they are close in age. Austin is now 11, the twins are seven.

The one thing I can agree on is that all of the boys are very protective of Ellie. She has an arsenal of four brothers and one over protective father.

I just wish my brother was like that. I think harshly. I bet her brothers won't deliver her to her own execution. Yes that was over 10 years ago and Caleb and I have made peace, but even still I didn't do that to him, I risked my and Austin's life to save his. All he does to repay me is watches the kids every once in a while.

"Tris come check out our room!" I hear Tobias call.

letting the thoughts subside I walk into the room that Tobias and I share and see that it has been redecorated and painted black and grey.

"We can never forget our past." Tobias says pulling me into a hug.

'No, no we can't" I say kissing him.

**Six months later**

"Ok!" I say packing up the kids in the car. 'Today is the play offs! Austin, try your best, you'll do great. TJ and Ben." I say "Same advice to you."

The boys smile and nod.

When we get to the park the three older kids get out of the car and run to the field, Tobias and I get the younger twins and sit on the bleachers near the game.

Austin's game goes first.

Austin still pitches and Colton still hits. Still they make a good team.

The game ends with Colton hitting a home-run and winning the game.

The twins game goes next. TJ and Ben are both excellent hitters.

We are half way through the third inning when Tobias jabs me on the shoulder.

"Tris." he says sharply.

"Yeha Tobias?" I say not taking my eyes off the game.

"Tris look over there." he says worried

I do look away and look to where he is pointing.

Marcus

"Why is he here?" I ask him concerned and hugging Ellie and Nate closer to me.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

I nod.

Marcus's eyes meet mine and I dart my eyes away quickly. I still watch him however. He stands up from his seat and starts to walk over to where we are.

Tobias puts his arm in front of me and the kids.

"Hello Beatrice." he says coldly.

"Marcus, get away from us and our children now."

"I'm allowed to be in the park, I can watch the game." he says. 'Now which of my grandkids are playing right now? Reuben and Tobias Jr?"

"How do you know their names?" I ask scared.

Marcus shrugs.

"And who is this cute little girl?" he says extending his arm to try and touch her.

Tobias slaps his hand away.

"Never, ever touch my daughter, ever!" Tobias says getting out of his seat and shoving Marcus away.

"I just wish to know about my grandchildren." he says "Now how old are you sweetie?"

"Tris go now!" Tobias shouts. "Tris go!"

I stand up and grab the twins and run away.

"Mawme who dat?" Ellie asks

"He's a bad man who hurt daddy, if he ever comes near you guys I want you to scream and find an adult. Understand?"

The twins nod. And we have their siblings come over.

Tobias come back over, his knuckles bloody.

"What did you dO?" I ask

"Nothing too bad, but if he comes near our kids, especially my daughter I will kill him."

I nod in agreement

"Austin." I hear Tobias say.

"Yeah dad?"

"I need you to do something."

"Anything."

"If you see a man by the name of Marcus, and if he ever comes near your siblings and sister, hide you and your siblings, protect them at all costs."

Austin nods, "Ok dad I will"

**End of chapter! YAy! So lollipop army should I have Marcus be a problem in the book? If so give me some ideas as to what should happen. Also can you guys read my brother tfiosfanboy5661's fan fiction "Death can bring us together?" I would appreciate it**

**22tobias.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aw thanks for 100 reviews! Happy fourtris day! At least in my story the ship still sails.**

***looks angrily toward Veronica Roth for killing half of my otp***

**Austin POV (2 years later)**

**April 1st**

"Happy 13th birthday Austin!" I hear my family shout

I smile as Nate crawls up on my bed

"Happy birthday!" he screams in my ear

'Thanks little buddy." I say holding my hand to my ear

I see Ellie standing close to moms side. Ever since she started pre-school I made it my mission to make her less shy.

"Hi Ellie!" I say. "Anything you wanna say to the birthday boy?"

"Happy birthday." she whispers

I smile at her "Thank you sis."

She smiles too.

"So what do you want to do on your first day of being a teenager?"

"Well I was thinking about going to the park with Colton and Sam."

"Oh." my mom says

"I'm only kidding! I know you and dad are having the family get together for the three day span of Eaton birthdays."

Mom and dad smile as they go down stairs to open the door for my extended family.

First in the house are Aunt Chris, Uncle Uriah, Marlynn and Will.

Second in the house is Uncle Zeke and Trevor.

And last as always is Uncle Caleb, Aunt Cara and Maya.

We sit down as the littler kids play games.

We eat what dad calls 'dauntless cake" and icecream.

"Ok our present first!" Uncle Uriah shouts.

They hand me box and I open it.

"An engraved baseball bat!" I say reading the carving

"Austin Andrew Eaton"

I smile as I put it down.

"Us next!' my eight year old cousin Trevor says. He hands me a box and inside is several fifty dollar bills. I count it up and it equals 200 dollars.

"Wow thanks!"

"Ok now it's my turn." Uncle Caleb and Cara say

I smile as my seven year old cousin Maya hands me a small white box with a bow on it.

I slide the box out and open it.

Inside is a silver medallion. It reads

"Andrew Prior."

"Mom who's Andrew Prior?"

"Oh," she says tearing up. "That was my father."

I hear the words was and know he is dead.

"I love it Uncle Caleb."

"Ok one last present!' my dad says handing me a medium sized box.

I open it and take out a b-b gun!

"Oh my god thank you guys!" I shout

They all smile

"Wait there is one more!" Nate and Ellie say

I smile as the leave the room and come back a few seconds later.

They hand me a drawing of our family. It is quite good for four year olds to draw.

"Aww thanks buddies!"

The rest of the night goes on nicely and around seven the twins go to bed and the guests leave. They will be back tomorrow for TJ and Ben's party.

**Ben pov**

My twin brother TJ and I know what the family does every single birthday. They come into the room and shout happy birthday. TJ and I hate that. What seven going on eight year old wants to be woken up from their sleep?

Well TJ and I don't.

This morning we got up really early and snuck downstairs to look at the presents our aunt's and uncles left for us yesterday.

They are all wrapped nicely.

There are two of everything since we are twins.

'Ready to see what we get?" I ask TJ

"Always Ben."

I smile as I tear a corner on Uncle Uriah's gift to me.

"Just what do you boys think you are doing?" I hear my dad say

I quickly turn around and face TJ, seeing as though we are identical I pretend to be TJ.

"I'm sorry dad." I say

"Ok, I accept, but question which one are you."

"Wow dad, you can't even tell apart your own kids, frankly I am shocked and disappointed. Are you not TJ?"

"I am not mad dad." TJ says "Just disappointed."

"Nice try boys, now up to bed."

TJ and I roll our eyes as we go back to our room.

Twenty minutes later our siblings come it and shout

"Happy birthday!"{ all for except Ellie, but she's just really shy.

We go down stairs and not ten minutes later all the aunts and uncles and cousins come. Uncle Caleb, as always, last.

**TJ POV**

Ben is such a weird person to be twins with. But hey, I'm stuck with him for life.

"Hey Ben!" Uncle Caleb says.

"TJ." I correct.

"Sorry, it's just, you guys are..."

"Twins. I got it."

Most of what happens today, happened yesterday. The little kids play games and we eat cake and icecream.

My mom had all five of her kids born in the same week.

Austin - April 1st

Me and Ben- April 2nd

Nate and Ellie- April 4th

After a few hours of boring games we finally get to open presents.

As custom, Ben and I open them at the same time.

When we finish we write down what we got.

We got- two baseballs, two baseball bats, two pendants to put on our silver chains, and two b-b guns, Nate and Ellie gave us a picture of our family.

We thank them for the gifts and go to play outside with Austin.

"So Tj and Ben?" Austin asks as he pitches me the ball

"Yeah?" I reply

"Do you guys ever wonder why Ellie is so shy?"

"Well she is the only girl in the family and the smallest." Ben says

I agree, for the rest of the night we play baseball and come inside to go to bed.

This was a pretty good birthday.

**Tobias POV**

**April 3rd'**

Tris and I left Austin at home to baby-sit Ellie while The twins took Nate to the park to play baseball. Tris and I were looking forward to a day with out five kids.

Christina and Uriah left Marlynn and Will at Zeke's. We had the day kid free.

"So what do you guys want to?" Tris asks

"I don't know, Will and Marlynn are at Zeke's until 5 son we have six hours to do whatever we want!"

After a few minutes of debating we decided to go to the movies.

The movie lasts three hours, so we have three more hours to kill.

We decide to go shopping.

**Tris POV**

We go normal shopping for a bit, looking at clothes for ourselves, but as most mothers do they wind up in either a kids clothing shop or a toy store. I found myself in a combination of both.

"Tris, just try and not think about the kids, we deserve a day off from being parents." Tobias says

I nod and try to believe them but I have a feeling something is very wrong.

I try to push the kids out of my head, but I can't.

"Tobias we have to go home."

"Wait what?"

"Bye Uriah, bye Chris." I say dragging Tobias to the car

"Tris wht is the matter with you!"

"Somethings wrong." I say. "Something is very wrong."

Austin POV

I wake up with a splitting head ache in my head. The pain is unbearable from where I was hit. I try and get up and open a door.

It is locked. I realise I am in a closet.,

All I remember before passing out was hearing somebody saying

'You better learn to behave, you're turning out like you're father." Him going into Ellie's room, but before that slamming my head against a wall and shoving me in the closet.

The man was

**Dun Dun dun! Oh I just hate Marcus but it makes for good writing. Last update for today! Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHAHa I am so evil!**

**Not really though!**

**Ok by lollipop army!**

**22tobias**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiloo I am back for another update! Lots of people were asking about Marcus and him so yeah, stuff. I am home sick so I thought I would post a new chapter**

**Tris POV**

Tobias stares at me blankly.

"Please Tobias, I think something is very wrong." I be, "Please."

Tobias starts driving away from the mall and toward home.

"Thank you." I say to him.

"If you think something is wrong then maybe something is."

Tobias and I drive for what seems like forever. When we do get to the house I sense something is very wrong, very very wrong.

"Tobias." I say

"Somethings not right." he replies.

I run out of the car and swing open the door. Once in the house I scream for the kids.

"Austin!"

No response

"Ellie?"

No response.

Tobias runs in the house after me.

"Any sign of them?"

I shake my head.

Tobias and I both start to panic.  
"Austin!?"  
"Ellie?"

We run around the house searching for them.

Just when we think they aren't in the house anywhere, I hear a faint yell.

"MOM! DAD!" the sound is muffled but I still hear it.

"Tobias, in Austin's room."

Tobias follows me into his room.

"MOM!DAD!" the screams take shape

"Austin!" I say relieved.

"Mom!" he screams again. "Mom unlock the closet!"

I run over to the closet and unlock it.

Austin runs out and collapses in my arms.

"Sweetie what happened?"

Austin sniffles. "I was and and Marcus came and hit my head and and closet and I don't know where Ellie is."

I stroke his hair and feel a large bump on it and look at his face.

His face is covered in blood and his eye is bruised.

"Honey what else did Marcus do to you?"

"He, he he hit me really hard in the face and hit my back with a belt and I'm sorry mom."

"Why are you sorry son there is nothing you could do."

"Because I promised dad I would protect Ellie and I didn't." he sniffs

"Oh Austin, it's ok. Ellie's probably ok."

Austin nods.

"Tobias get the twins! We need to get Austin to a hospital!"

Tobias starts the car and we sit Austin in the back.

"Mom my head hurts." he cries from the back seat. I know sweetie, we'll be at the hospital soon"

We stop at the park and get the boys in the car.

"Mom what happened?" Ben asks

"Marcus." Is all I can say

Ben nods as he sits in the way back with his twin and Nate.

"It hurts." Austin complains.

"Stop the car." I shout

"What?" Tobias says

"STOP THE CAR!" I shout

Tobias slams on the breaks.

"Tris what is it..." Tobias pauses "Oh god!"

What we see is something I never wanted to see in my entire life.  
"Marcus." Tobias shouts

Marcus is outside of the car, down on the ground is my little daughter Ellie. Marcus draws his leg up to kick her, but Tobias gets to him first.

Tobias tackles him on the ground and punches him in the face.

"Stay in the car." I say to the kids as I get out.

I run over to my daughter.  
"You coward!" Tobias shouts still not letting go or punching his father. "You coward I'll kill you! You hurt my son, you hurt my daughter I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"Ellie!" I say when I get close to her.

She doesn't respond

"Ellie!" I shout.

I kneel in the ground near her. Her eyes are shut and swollen. He face streaked with blood and tears. Her body is awkward.

"Ellie!" I shout crying.

Tobias kicks Marcus in the head and he passes out.

He looks at me holding Ellie in my arms.

"Ellie?" he says

"Tobias!" I say tears streaming down my face uncontrollably.

"She's breathing." Tobias says checking her pulse. "Barely."

"We need to get her to the hospital!" I shout.

Tobias nods, his face slack and I see tears coming from his eyes.

I get inside the car, cradling my little girl in my arms.

"Please be ok, please be ok." I whisper into her hair.

"Mom?" I hear Austin say. "Is Ellie ok?"

"She will be." Tobias says, I am in no condition to tell him the news.

We arrive at the hospital and we run in. Ellie in my arms, Austin in Tobias's.

"Hello?" the nurse says not looking up. "What seems to be the prob.." she looks up at us and immediately sees the condition our children are in.

"Get a doctor Immediately!" the nurse calls

Several doctors come not seconds later and whisk Ellie from my arms and take our children away.

For what seems like hours nobody tells us anything. We just sit and wait.

We hear the door open and watch a figure limp in.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asks the man.

Tobias looks up and sees Marcus.

He launches up and lunges at him.

"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" Tobias says punching him in the face.

Five nurses have to pull Tobias off Marcus.

"Sir I need you to get off this man!"

"He's a terrible person! He, he nearly killed my children!"

"Sir is this true?" they ask Marcus.

"Of course not! I would never hit a child! My son is crazy."

The nurses look back at Tobias. Who is one the verge of tears.

"Sir we are going to treat you but you will be handcuffed to your hospital bed until we sort this out."

"What is there to sort out!" Marcus demands. "My son is lying because he doesn't want to get in trouble for abusing his own kids!"

Tobias punches him once more in the face.

The nurses take Marcus away.

"Tobias." I say "Come here."

Tobias walks over to me.

"Our kids, they'll be ok. They are fighters." Tobias consles.

I nod and burry my head into Tobias

At 1 am a nurse came out.

"Mr and Mrs. Eaton?"

We stand up.

"Please come with me.

We follow. Inside the room is our son with bandages wrapped around his head.  
"Mom, dad!" Austin says.

"How do you feel?" I ask

"Ok I guess." he says. "My head hurts alot."

"How is he nurse?" Tobias asks

"Well he has a minor concussion, a broken rib, his back wounds were cared for and his eye is black."

I nod.

"What about Ellie?" Austin asks

The nurse purses her lips.

"What about Ellie?"

The nurse drags me and Tobias out of the room.

"Ellie's not so good."

"What." I say horrified.

"Her injuries were much more severe."

"Where is she!" Tobias demands.

The nurse leads us to the ICU and opens a locked door.

In the room is a single bed.

In the bed is Ellie.

She has never looked so small.

Her face is bruised, the blood has been wiped away though. Her hair is dirty and her head is wrapped in gauze with is already nearly red.

"She has a lot more and serious injuries." the nurse says going over to Ellie.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask motioning to all the machines beeping slowly.

The nurse is hesitant. "She has severe skull damage but no brain damage. She has a few broken ribs, severe bruising all over her person. Her arm is broken, her ankle is shattered and."

"And what!" I demand already in tears

"We had to put her in a medically induced coma."

**Oh I'm kinda mean am I not? Oh god. What now? I wrote this at nine at night!**

**Ok lollipop army. I'll see you next update!.**

**22tobias**


	19. Chapter 19

**Back again! Still sick, but I have nothing else to do up in my room. My mom thinks I have the flu :( **

**Tobias POV**

"What!" I say to the nurse

"Her injuries were too severe so in order to help her heal faster we put her in a coma"

"Is she going to be ok?" Tris asks

"Too soon to tell, but she's a survivor."

Tris nods as she strokes our baby girls hair.

"I love you Ellie, your whole family does, please pull through." Tris begs.

"I'll leave you guys alone." the nurse says.

I nod, not taking my eyes off of Ellie.

"Tobias?" Tris says weakly.

"Yeah Tris?" I reply

"What if she doesnt wake up?" her eyes glossy with tears

"She will." I reply. "She's just like you. She won't let go."

Tris nods trying to beleive me. Though I'm not sure if I believe myself.

We sit in the room with Ellie for a little while before it becomes to hard to look at her.

Once we leave the room Tris and I start to talk.

"She was only four years old!" Tris shouts

"Tris, she IS only four years old." I remind "She's still with us."

Tris nods "Tomorrow is her birthday!"

"Tris today is the 4th." I smile "Her and Nate are five now."

"Oh god this must be so hard so Nate! He is her twin!"

"Tris it's going to be hard for all of our kids."

Tris and I walk into Austin's hospital room.

"Yeah?" he says

"Hi Austin." Tris says

"How's Ellie?" he asks

"Well, Ellie is not so good." I say to him

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well, she has a lot of broken bone, a fractured skull, and."

"And what!" Austin says horrified.

"She's in a coma." Tris blurts out.

Austin's mouth is agape, and tears start rolling down his face.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"We hope so. All we can do right now is hope."

Austin nods and winces due to moving his head.

"Try and get some sleep." Tris says kissing his head.

He nods and lies down in his bed.

We shut his door gently. And walk to the waiting room where the rest of the family is.

TJ, Ben and Nate are asleep in chairs and we see Uriah, Christina, Caleb, Cara, Joey, Zeke, and Devon.

"How are they?" Chris asks concerned.

"Austin is doing ok." tris says.

Everybody sighs in relif.

"And Ellie?" Caleb asks.

"She's not so good." I say

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's in a coma." I say

Everybody gasps.

"Is she going to be ok?" Uriah asks

"We don't know, it's too soon to tell." Tris says collapsing on the ground

Everybody tries to sooth her, but nobody but me understands what Tris is going through.

"Tobias?" Devon says

"Whay?" I say too harshly.

"Tobias, I know what you are going through."

"No you don't"

"Yes." he says. "Yes I do, remember when Colton got hit by a car, for several hours I didn't know if he was dead or alive. I just had to pray he was. Austin pulled through so will Ellie."

I smile at him. "Thanks Devon."

Tris is still on the ground crying when I lift her up.

"Tobias, what if my baby dies?" she asks

"Oh Tris, she survived being born two months early, she can survive this."

Tris nods at me and hugs me, staining my shirt with her tears. I run my fingers through her hair and try and not to think about Ellie in her hospital bed.

When we leave the embrace I hear a nurse call for me.

"Yeah." I ask the nurse.

"It is about your father."

I get up. "Oh is it good news!" I say "Is he dead!"

The nurse laughs.

"No far from it." she says "He wants to see you"

"Yeah well I don't want to see him." I say tersly.

The nurse shrugs, but grabs my arm and drags me to what I suppose its his hospital room.

"Son!" Marcus shouts

"Worthless piece of scum that I haven't yet killed because if all the witnesses!"

"Now son that is no way to talk to your father, how are my grandchildren?" he asks

I laugh. I lean in and whisper to him "If either of the children you hurt dies, so will you." I punch him hard in his already bruised face.

"Why would you kill me?" he asks dumbly "What did I do?"

The mask, always the mask. It divides his evil side and his civilized side. Most people only see one side, no I`ve seen them both, I only see him as one.

Evil

I walk out the door slamming it on my way out.

"I'm going to kill him" I say when I get back to Tris

She smiles. "No Tobias, our kids need their dad with them, not in prison."

I smile back. "Then how do you suggest revenge?"

"We take him to trial." she says "Then maybe the law will kill him."

I nod.

Tris and I try and get some sleep.

We wake up around nine in the morning.

"Tobias?" Tris asks

"Yeah Tris?" I say

"Do you want to check on Austin?" she asks

I nod and get up sluggishly. We walk hand in hand to Austin's room.

"Hey mom and dad!" he says

"How are you feeling?" I ask him

"Much better thanks dad."

I smile, my son is a trooper!

"How is Ellie?" he asks

"I don't know we haven't checked on her yet." Tris says

I sit in the chair beside his bed.  
"Son, it's not your fault Ellie got hurt." I say to him

"Yes it is dad! I promised I would protect her but I didn't"

"Austin, you did all you could! He locked you in a closet!"

Austin starts to tear up.

"Sweetie,' Tris starts, "Ellie is going to be ok."

Austin nods as he wipes away tears from his eyes.

"It's her birthday today isn't it?" Austin asks

We nod

"she's spending her birthday in a coma!" Austin shouts

"Austin, just try and not be worried about Ellie, just rest." Tris says pushing him down in his bed.

Tris and I both kiss his head and leave him to rest.

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I leave Austin in his hospital room and decided to visit Ellie.

She is still asleep in her bed, looking pale and sickly.

"Oh Ellie!" I say collapsing on the ground.

Tobias rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Tris she'll be alright." Tobias reasures.

I nod and stand back up. We go over to her bed and I sit in the chair next to it.

I grab her hand and stroke her hair.

Tobias stands next to me.

We sit in silence for awhile.

Then I feel something squeeze my hand.

"Tobias!" I say

"Yeah?" he asks

"She squeezed my hand!" I say excited

"Mommy?" I hear a weak voice say.

"Oh Ellie!" I say hugging her but not too hard to hurt her.

"Mommy what happened?"

"A bad man hurt you and your brother." I say

"Daddy why do I hurt?"

"Because he hurt you, real bad."

Ellie nods and winces.

"Why?" She asks

"We don't know." I say to her.

"Ok." she says

We stroke her hair.

"Oh!" I say to her."Happy birthday!"

**De end! Did you like it!? Please review!**

**22tobias **


	20. 20th chapter extravaganza!

**I am back once more!Happy 20th chapter! I am still home sick :( I am missing the PSSA's however :) I guess there is an upside to every flu! I have been up since 3 am and couldn't fall back asleep cuz I couldn't breath out of my nose! Anyway enough about me! You guys want to hear about the family!**

**Austin POV**

My head hurts in a million different ways.

I guess that's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt.

Although I am not too concerned about myself. I am 13, I will heal faster and be able to play baseball next week, well maybe not next week. No I am worried about my one and only baby sister who is in a coma because I didn't protect her.

I didn't protect her.

I sit up in my bed and scowl. The pain in my head throbs in protest but I don't care.

I stand up.

Protest.

I start walking

Protest.

I leave the room

"Austin this is a bad Idea!" my subconscious tells me.

I ignore it and keep walking.

There is a digital map in the middle of the hall.

"Enter patient name"

Eleanor Eaton.

They give me directions to where her room is.

"It's a pretty far walk." I say to myself

"Oh shut up, it's not that far!" I say back.

Ok time to stop talking to yourself Austin.

I walk to where Ellie is. Every step makes my head throb in pain.

I don't care.

I come to a door and it is locked.

I would imagine so it is the ICU.

There is a finger scan though.

I put my finger to it and it opens.

Huh.

I walk in the room.

"Austin!" my parents scream.

I look around the room, my eyes taking it all in.

I feel weak, so weak. My knees buckle and I collapse.

I look around the room and see my parents run to me.

Somebody is sitting up in the bed, looking at me concerned.

"Ellie?" I say

I shut down.

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I run over to Austin who just fell on the ground.

How did he get out of his room?

When we get over to him he is out cold.

"Mommy?" Ellie says weakly. "What happened to Austin?"

"He got up when he shouldn't have." Tobias says. "He needs to rest like you."

Ellie nods as Tobias picks up Austin.

A nurse walks by and sees Tobias holding Austin.

"Um, he really shouldn't be out of his room." the nurse says.

"Tell me about it!" Tobias shouts irritated. "He got out of his room and came here."

The nurse looks puzzled but nods.

"I'm sorry Mr. eaton, we'll be sure he doesn't get out again.

Tobias and I nod as he relaxes.

"Maybe we should spend some time away from the hospital." I say to Tobias. 'It's obviously making up tense."

Tobias nods.

"Why don't we take Nate out for his birthday!" I suggest

Tobias smiles.

We shut Ellie's hospital door and go back to the lobby.

"How's Austin!" Uriah shouts.

"He's ok, but he got out of his room and passed out." Tobias says

"How did he get out?" Caleb asks

'We have no Idea." I say to him.

"He's just like you Tris!" Caleb says

I raise an eyebrow, "In what way?"

"Well you use to do stupid things and and I guess not." Caleb says.

I smile. "That's what I thought!"

Caleb nods.

"Hey buddy!" I say gently shaking Nate awake.

"Yeah mommy?" he says in a tired voice

"Happy birthday!"

He smiles and sits up.

"Thank you mommy!" he says hugging me and Tobias.

"So what do you want to do?" Tobias asks

"Play with Ellie!"

"Anything else?" I say "That doesn't involve Ellie?"

"Hummm." he says tapping his chin. "Open presents!"

I nod and smile.

"With Ellie."

"How about something without Ellie?"

"Why?"  
"Because she doesn't feel so good."

"Oh, ok." he says.

"So what do you want to do for your fifth birthday?" Tobias asks him.

"I still wanna open presents." he says.

We all nod.

Nate, Ben and TJ get in the back of the car and we drive them home.

When we get their Christina, Caleb, Cara, Uriah, and Zeke are there, they must have gotten there faster.

"Happy birthday Nate!" Everybody shouts.

"Thanks!" he says back. "Now pwease, presents."

We smile as we hand him presents.

He rips them open, of course.

Uriah and Christina got him- a baseball bat

Zeke got him- three baseballs

Cara and Caleb got him- a baseball lamp.

"Is it just coincidence that all my kids like baseball or did we kinda force them to si we can get them the same presents?" Tobias say laughing.

"Both." I say to him.

"What did you get me mommy and daddy?' Nate asks

I smile, but then don't.

"Well Nate, it's your and Ellie's present to share and since she isn't her don't you think we should wait until she can enjoy it too?"

Nate nods.

"Well happy birthday son!" Tobias says.

"One more thing." Nate says.

"What Nate?" I ask him.

"When can I see Ellie?"

**Three months later**

Well it has been three months! Austin was sent home two weeks after the fact, but Ellie, had to stay longer.

Three months Ellie had to stay in the same hospital room, doing pretty much nothing. Of course everybody got to visit almost everyday, but still how fun is it for a five year old to sit all day? For three months?

Everything is healing though. Her leg was the first to fully recover, next came surgery to fix the crack in her skull. That was the one month mark. That took a week to recover from. Her ribs came next at the two month mark. The only thing not healing fast was her arm, but they are letting her go home, with a cast on of course.

"MOM! Lets go now!" Ellie demands.

"I liked it better when you were shy." I say laughing.

"I'm five years old. I change."

"How refreshing!" I say to her, picking her up.

"Mommy!" she shrieks.

"You get to pick a cast though I remind her."

"Yeah!" she laughs "This white one is boring!"

I smile as I set her down.

She nearly falls, I always forget her one leg won't be strong for a few more months.

"Please be careful!" she says in the most adorable five year old voice.

I smile.

"Sorry Ellie." I say "So what color do you think you are going to pick?"

"Blue!" she says. "No wait pink, or purple, or red, or maybe green."

I laugh.

"Mommy can't I pick every color?" she asks

"I don't think so." I say to her

She sighs. "Why?"

"You could ask the doctor." I remind her.

We walk into the room where they put casts on.

"Oh well hello Ellie Eaton!" Joey says.

"How many doctor jobs do you have?"

"So many." he says laughing.

"I know you!" Ellie says.

"I would hope! I was there when you weren't even born!"

"You only saw my brother though!" she complains.

How does she know that?

Joey blushes.

"In my defense you were small and hiding behind him."

Ellie laughs. "I was very shy!"

"I know you were!" Joey says "So what color cast do you want?"

"I want the light blue one."

Joey smiles as he gets that color to put onto of her white cast.

Òk so now that we have that color on, we have to wrap your ankle in a bandage to help support it better.

Ellie nods as Joey wraps her leg in a light brown bandage

"There you go!" Joey says patting her shoulder. "You can go home now!"

Ellie smiles "Thank you."

I hold her hand as we leave the hospital.

"Ready to go home?" I ask her

"Most certainly!"

I smile as I lift her up and walk to the park.

"Where are we going Mommy?" she asks

"Well since you missed your birthday back in April we thought we would..."  
"Happy Three Month Late Birthday Nate and Ellie" Everybody shouts.

Ellie smiles as I put her down and she walks over to her twin brother.

"Ellie!" he shouts

"Nate!"

They hug which has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen, hands down.

Ellie smiles as she pushes away from her twin.

We sit down and have Ellie open her presents. For the first two years of her life getting girl presents was hard. I was so use to shopping for boys! When I would see girl presents I would forget I had a daughter!

Though Ellie is an obvious tomboy!

She ended up getting

Uriah and Christina got her- a couple of dresses

Cara got her- a stuffed bunny which she fell in love with

Zeke got her- three hair bows and a stuffed bear.

Then Caleb came over and handed Nate and Ellie two boxes.

"What is this?" I asked Caleb

"You'll see!" he says

Nate opens his box first.

"It's a necklace!" Nate shouts putting it around his neck.

On the necklace is a small pendant that says Cole on it.

I smile as I let the pendant fall back on Nate's shirt.

"Thanks Uncle Caleb!"

Ellie opens hers next.

Like Nate's and her other brothers hers has her middle name on it.

"Natalie." she read slowly. "I know her!"

"You do?" I ask puzzled. How could she know my mom?

"Yeah I met her in the hospital!"

Oh! She must have been a nurse named Natalie.

"I met her when I was asleep."

I raise an eyebrow at Tobias.

"She told me not to let go, she said you needed me, she said you all needed me."

We all look at her.

"She said she was watching us, she said she would protect our family."

I stare at her.

"Do you know who she is?" I ask her choking on my words

"She said she was your mommy."

**Ok so how can find the two book quotes I put in the chapter!? I'll give you a hint**

**Quote one- from the fault in our stars**

**Quote two- from insurgent!**

**First person to get it right gets three cases of virtual cookies!**

**Happy guessing!**

**End of chapter! So guys, I might not be updating for a little while seeing as though I feel like I got hit by a truck. (How I chose to describe the flu)**

**I also have the PSSA's tomorrow to do. I have to go to school tomorrow :(**

**I have to take tomorrows section and todays since I wasnt there.**

**I might be busy until the weekend! Sorry lollipop army**

**22tobias**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey I'm back from the dead! I thought that since I have a few days off of school I would try and get atleast two chapters in by tuesday!**

**QOTD- what author can you describe me as?**

**Well you guys have been waiting so here you go!**

**Tris POV**

"Well is she mommy?" Ellie asks

I stare at her and nod choking back tears.

"She was beautiful mommy."

"What else did she say?" Tobias asks her knowing I can't

"She told me alot, she told me about your daddy and how he is a bad man, she also talked to me about mommy's daddy, Andrew I think she said."

We both stare at her.

"Ellie?" Tobias starts

"Did I die?" she asks

Again we stare at her as she stares at us. Did my only daughter die, meet my mother, and come back?

"What else did she tell you?' I ask

"Well she told me alot about you."

I tilt my head.

"She told me about the factions? She told me alot that happened to you. She said you were brave. She told me you were divergent."

I tense up at the word. For 13 years I had never heard the word, or thought about it. WHy would my mother tell Ellie?

"Mommy what's divergent?"

"It's uh, well mommy's brain works different than everybody else's. I think in more than one way."

Ellie nods.

"Mommy, Natalie told me I am divergent." she says scared of the word. "IS that bad?"

Tobias smiles at her and strokes her hair. "No Ellie, it's just that you are like mommy."

"You aren't divergent?"

Tobias shakes his head.

Soon all of the kids are standing by Tobias and I listening to what Ellie is saying.

She looks at her own hands.

"Why am I?"

"I don't know."

**Nine years later**

**Ellie POV **

Well it's official my life is crazy. Not only do I have four older brothers, an overprotective mom and dad but all my cousins worry about me.

It's like they think something bad will happen if they take their eyes off of me.

"Austin! TJ! Ben! Nate!" I screech "I'm fine going to school by my self!"

They all argue with me.

"You're 14 something bad can happen to you!" My 21 year old brother Austin shouts

"You're to weak to protect yourself!" My 17 year old brother TJ and Ben reply

"You are too short to even fight someone off!" My twin brother Nate says

"While all of those things are hurtful, I'm still going to school if you guys are sick."

I stand in front of the mirror. Truth be told I am very short, skinny and weak. My blond hair stops above my shoulders. I cut it last week to make myself look older. My face as a faint scar on my forehead from an unknown cause.

"I am not a little girl." I mumble to myself.

"You're my little girl." my dad says kissing the top of my head. "And your mothers."

I scowl at him.

"Ah you are the mirror image of her! That blond hair, shortness, you stubborn scowl." he smiles "Just like your mother."

"Shut up dad! I'm not a little girl!"

"JUst like your mother." he sign-songs as he walk about of the room to work.

"Don't listen to them." My mom says putting her hand on my shoulder. "They're just jealous they aren't short and blond!"

I smile. My mom is the only one who gets it. Being little and weak is not fun, nor does it help you in life.

"I wish I were taller."

"No you don't." she says kissing my head. "I still can't get over the fact you cut your hair!"

"Dad says you did when you were 16!"

"Yes you are 14 though, that's two year more!"

"You weren't so wise at 16, you did get pregnant."

"And where would we be without Austin?" My mother asks smiling.

"I'd have one less brother being over protective, so I'd be good."

Her smile is soft.

"Alright, let's get you to school."

I smile with her.

She's not much taller than me. Her hair is like mine.

Like my dad says. Mirror image.

**Page break!**

After school things are weird. Normally I do walk home, but with my brothers.

No! You don't need them, you're not some little girl!

I keep walking on.

I swear I hear noises behind me

It's your imagination! Youre fine!

I walk, but faster.

It's apparent there are footsteps behind me.

Imagination! A voice inside me sings

My heart beat gets faster.

Maybe I should turn around?

And prove you are a scared little girl?

"Would you shut up!" I shout out loud though I met to shout it in my head.

Feet scuffle behind me.

I turn around.

There's nobody there

Told you.

I turn back around.

Three people stand in front of me.

Two grab my arms and legs, while the other blindfolds me.

I scream, but a hand slaps over my mouth before it get out.

"Are you sure this is her?" A deep male voice says.

"Positive!" another replies. "This is Tris Prior's kid alright."

"Hello Eleanor." a voice hisses. "Good bye."

Something hard hits my head and I am out cold.

**OH MY GOD! Who is it!**

**SO now what Author would you describe me as?**

**Haha! Cliff hanger on the first chapter I post in over a week!**

**DOn't hate me.**

**I'll be back**

**22tobias**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am back! So I have a question for you guys, Describe me by an author!**

**Anyway, don't ask why I want to know, just do it! I was described as an evil overlord author! Onto the chapter!**

**Tris POV**

I pace nervously around the kitchen.

It's 6:30.

Ellie was due home at 4:15.

A hand falls onto my shoulder stopping me in my tracks.

"Tobias." I say "Where do you think she is?"

Tobias shakes his head. "I don't know."  
I shake my shoulder away from his hand a keep pacing.

"Tris pacing around the kitchen isn't going to solve anything! If anything it's making you more anxious."

I stop and stare at him. "Sorry you are taking the fact that our fourteen year old daughter could be in danger. Maybe I just shouldn't care if she could potentially die!"

"Calm down Tris! Ellie's probably hanging out with some friends."

I nod. "But Ellie would tell us if she were going to be late!"

'If it will make you feel better I'll send the boys out to find her."

I smile a little.

"Austin, TJ, Ben, Nate!" Tobias shouts

They all walk into the room

"Where's Ellie?" Nate asks

"I knew she shouldn't have gone by herself!" TJ and Ben whine

"Told you." Austin says crossing his arms

While the boys bicker I go back to pacing.

"Enough!" Tobias shouts

Everybody stops.

"Boys go and look for your sister."

The boys nod and leave the house.

"Tris would you stop pacing!"

I stop. "I'm just worried Tobias."

He walks over and envelopes me into his arms.

I rest my head on his chest.

"I am too."

Around three hours later the door swings open and the boys walk in.

Ellie-less I note.

"Where's Ellie" Tobias asks

The boys just have sad looks on their faces.

"We don't know dad we couldn't find her." Austin says stepping up.

I stare aimlessly.

"What do you have in your hands Nate?" Tobias asks

Nate walks toward Tobias and I see he has a backpack in his arms.

Ellies.

My head spins.

"Tris!" Tobias shouts.

I feel my limbs weaken and I fall.

Tobias catches me before I hit the ground.

"Tris she's ok." he says

"How do you know?"

**Ellie POV 4:45 pm**

I wake up with a splitting headache. Everything is black though.

I try to move my arms but they are restrained by something.

I feel my elbows being held back by a pair of arms. I try and fight them but it is useless.

I stomp my foot down on the first thing I can hit.

I get hit upside the head.

I scream but a hand muffles the sound.

"Eleanor Eaton." I hear the voice hiss again.

How does he know my name?

"You know I am happy you could join us." he says again, his voice becoming more so clear.

I thrash against the arms holding me back.

"Relax Eleanor. It will be over soon enough."

I fight harder against the hands holding me.

"Just relax kid." The man holding me whispers in my ear.

I try and scream and thrash, but nothing works. His grip is still the same on me.

"How do you suggest we get her to stop fighting?" one of the men asks

"For now we can't we want her to be awake." the one in front one me says

I clench my teeth and breath through my nose.

I can't panic. I can't panic.

I hear footsteps come toward me.

Panic. Panic.

I struggle hard and try to pull my arms free.

I yank my right arm and his grip loosens. I pull harder and my one arm is free.

I reach forward and scratch whatever I can reach.

I feel warm liquid on my hand and know it's someone's blood.

"You little.." the man starts.

The man behind me grabs my arm back and ties them behind me.

He shoves me down on the ground and I hit my head against the floor.

I hear a belt un loop and he draws it back.

"This is for your own good."

The belt sails and hits my back.

I scream as it hits my back over and over again.

"Shut up!" one of them says.

I scream louder and louder praying someone will hear me.

I try and push myself up off the ground only to be kicked hard in the side.

"You're going to learn to behave."

I feel a needle go in my neck and everything goes black.

**End of chapter! How much do you guys hate when I leave cliffhangers?**

**Frankly I love leaving them! Mwahhaha! (Tries to laugh evilly but chokes on air)**

**So what author do I remind you of?**

**22tobias**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm here once more! I will not be updating tomorrow due to the fact it is easter and I will be with family.**

**Anywhoo onto the chapta!**

**Tobias POV**

**9:46 pm**

I hold Tris in my arms after she fell over.

Holding her in my arms reminds me of holding Ellie.

Her frame, her hair, her face, her eyes.

Ellie.

But no this is Tris.

"We're sorry dad." TJ says remorsefully.

"We tried to find her, we look everywhere."

"Boys it's not your fault." I say "We'll find her."

All four of them nod.

I look down at Tris who has tears in her eyes, "We'll find her."

SHe doesn't nod, she just stares at me.

"We will." I say more sure of myself.

Tris stands back up and walks over to our sons.

"We're sorry mom." Ben offers.

Tris says nothing. She walks up to them one by one and hugs them.

"I know boys, I know." she whispers into their ears.

She breaks away from the hug and walks into another room.

"Dad?" Nate asks

"Nate, you know as well as I, Ellie is your mother baby girl. When you guys were born she almost died, when you were five she almost dies at the hands of Marcus, your mother just doesn't want to lose her."

"I know dad."

Austin, TJ, and Ben leave the room, leaving just Nate and I.

"Nate, Ellie's probably fine."

"I don't know dad. It's nearly ten at night. Even if she were with a friend she would have been home by now. Something's wrong."

I stare at him, "Nate. She's going to be fine."

Nate shakes his head as he leaves the room.

How can I be so sure that my one and only daughter is alright?

Answer- I can't. But there has to be someone in the house who isn't panicking.

**Tris POV**

**10:34**

I curl into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest.

When I was younger I would do that because I thought the smaller I was the safer I would become.

Though I may be safe my daughter isn't. She could be anywhere.

She could be hurt.

She could be alone.

She could be.

Dead I think quietly to myself

But no! She can't be.

I hug my knees closer, so close my legs burn.

My face gets hot and I scream.

It's not fair!

I have one daughter and throughout fourteen years she has nearly died twice!

And now, she could be in danger again.

I scratch at my arms as I scream, my voice cracking as I get louder.

It's not fair!

Not to me, not to Tobias, or her brothers, not to her.

Not fair.

I stand back up and fix my hair and clothes as I leave the room.

I walk up stairs and into Nate and Ellie's room.

I open the door just a crack, trying not to wake Nate.

But he's already awake.

I his room are his brothers. The all sit on the ground except Austin who sits on a desk chair.

"Hey mom." TJ says

"WHy are you guys awake?"

"Same reason you are mom." Austin announces

I nod and sit on Ellie's bed gathering her quilt in my arms.

I cradle the blanket and picture me bring Ellie home for the first time.

Or when we took her to the beach and she got wet and we wrapped her in a towel.

"Mom?" one of them asks

I snap back to reality.

Ellie's not some new born baby, or the little girl I use to carry in my arms.

She's fourteen, and not here where she should be.

"I have to go." I say dropping the quilt back on her bed.

I open the door and leave the room, shutting in and pressing my back to it.

Listening quietly as Nate say, "We have to find Ellie. For mom's sake."

I close my eyes and let a tear stream down my face.

I press away from the door and walk back down stairs.

"Tobias!" I call

He comes down the stairs. "Yes Tris."

"We have to go now!"

Tobias nods as he gets the boys and we start running.

**Ellie POV**

**11:45 Pm**

Again I wake up with the world around me black, my hands tied behind my back, and tape over my mouth.

The blindfold is damp from crying I guess.

I think I am lying in my stomach.

Good, since just what seems to be hours ago I was hit on the back with a belt.

I try and not move, because if they think I'm awake then they'll probably hurt me again.

I hear footsteps coming over to me and I make my whole body try and relax and even out my breaths.

"Hey do you think she's awake yet?" one of the higher voiced males asks.

"Doubtful, but you can check."

His footsteps come closer and he yanks me up from the ground my my hair.

I scream into the tape on my mouth.

"Well looks who's up!" one of them cheers.

I scream as he unties my hands and twists my arm, wrenching it back.

My breaths become fast.

"That's right, we're stronger, and taller, so we are in charge." someone hisses.

I breath through my nose.

In and out.

In and out.

"Well Eleanor." the deepest voice says. "I assume you are wondering why you are with us?"

I struggle against the arms holding me back again.

"Well, you see we all have problems with your parents."

My parents?

What do I have to do with it then?

He walks closer to me and slaps me hard in the face.

My face stings and my eyes water, dampening the blindfold more.

I kick my legs and try and free myself only to be swept from under my legs, causing me to fall only to be held painfully up by the arms behind me.

"Eleanor, you are going to learn to behave."

He rips the tape off my mouth and I take the chance to scream as loud as I can.

A fist collides with my mouth and I wince in pain.

"Shut up!" the higher voiced man demands.

"I know how to get her to shut up." the deeper one says. "Follow me."

I feel my body getting dragged by arms in front of me and pushed by the arms behind me.

His hand goes over my mouth. His palm is sweaty.

I bite down hard on one of his fingers and I taste blood.

"OW!" he cries.

"Would you shut up and keep her mouth covered." another says.

"I'd like to see her bite you!" he says

They both grumble as they drag me closer to where ever they are taking me.

I hear rushing water.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" the deeper voice asks.

"Of course I do! I did this to her mother back when she was 16." the deeper voice says

My mother?

"Ok then, lift her up!"

My skin grates against their rough skin. I squirm and try to free myself.

They slam my back against a metal railing.

Two arms hold me down as one hold tight to my mouth. Keeping my screams in.

I feel fists hitting against my stomach, and legs, and arms.

I try and blink away tears.

"Alright now someone hold her arms down! I want a turn!" the highest voice says, he sounds around my age. Maybe two or three years older.

I feel arms shifting as the high voice man comes in front of me.

"Take the hand off her mouth, I want to hear her scream."

The hand releases my mouth

A heavy hand gropes along my chest and a sour taste forms in my mouth.

"Just like her mother?" he jokes "Like a child?"

"Yep," the highest voice says, "Just like a child dad."

Tears form in my eyes as he laughs.

He moves his hands around me and I scream.

"Hey I think I found something!" he squeezes me.

"Mom! Dad!" I scream crying

"Aww she's crying for her mommy!" they laugh.

I wriggle my way down onto the ground when they lose their grip.

Bad idea.

They start kicking me in the stomach, legs, and face.

Tears make the blindfold wet and heavy.

My whole body aches.

I feel someone lift me by the throat and holds me by the railing, mist touching the back of my neck.

I scream loudly, but as I lose oxygen it weakens.

"Hey!" I hear a familiar voice shout. "Let her go!"

The arms holding me move from my neck to my hair as he slams my head against something hard. The people holding me drop me and run away.

"Ellie!" the familiar voice says.

I hear him run over to me.

"MOM! DAD!" he yells. "I found her!"

He comes closer to me.

He touches my face and I cower at his touch.

His hand retreats back.

"Ellie?"

I sniff and let tears flow from my eyes.

He reaches his hand out again and unties the blindfold.

The light hurts my eyes and I shut them the second I can.

Tears run down my face and I feel a thumb rubbing against my cheek and I cower.

I jerk away from him .

"Ellie!" I hear what sounds to be my father shout.

He comes over and touches my shoulder.

I curl into a ball and the ground and sob.

He moves away.

"Ellie there you are!" Three of my other brothers shout coming toward me.

They don't though. Someone must have stopped them.

"Boys wait." a gentle female voice says.

I relax a little more when I know no other boys are going to come near me.

I feel my mothers hand stroke my hair.

"Ellie?" she says. "Can you open your eyes?"

I slowly open them.

My mom sits next to me on the ground. My father and brothers stand some distance away from me, just staring.

I am visibly shaking.

The light hurts my eyes so I shut them again.

I feel myself losing consciousness, my eyes flutter open and shut, until they close.

I feel arms form around me.

I should fight them off, but no. They aren't rough like a male, they are smooth and comforting.

I am cradled in my mothers arms.

I press my face into her and enter a deep hollow silence.

**End of chapter! DO you guys hate me?**

**Probably because I leave you with so many cliffhangers and never give a happy ending! The story is not quite over but it is getting there.**

**Anyho. See you soon.**

**22tobias**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Easter Lollipop army! I decided to be nice and write another chapter. Actually I wrote it the night before but decided to wait until tomorrow (which is today) to publish it! Please review! I love getting that email alert and seeing it is a review from my readers! You don't know how happy it makes me!**

**Onto da chapta!**

**Nate pov**

**11:34 pm**

We've spent all night looking for Ellie.

"Where ever she is she isn't here" Austin says

"Where do you suggest we look?" dad asks us.

'I don't know, how about the abandon part of town?" Ben suggests

"Yeah where the factions were!" TJ states

Mom and dad nod to each other.

We run to where the faction begin which just so happens to be Amity.

"You know boys. Amity was the most annoying faction of the five." dad says trying to lighten the mood.

My brothers laugh and I do too.

When we come to the agreement that Ellie isn't in Amity we move on.

**Ben POV**

**11:47 pm**

We leave amity a few minutes quarter to midnight.

The next faction is Candor.

We run a mile or two to where Candor headquarters was.

"Candor's couldn't keep their mouths shut!" dad jokes. "JUst like your aunt Christina."

I smile and nudge Tj with my elbow. "You couldn't be candor, not with all the lies you tell to mom and dad."

TJ glares at me and punches me in the arm.

After a around twenty minutes of searching we decided to leave candor and move to the next faction.

**TJ POV**

**12:13 am**

"We are now approaching Erudite." my father jokes. "The know-it-alls."

"Like Aunt Cara and Uncle Caleb!" Austin teases.

I look at mom who's face remains the same. Her eyes look like they are on the verge of tears.

I hold back and walk by mom.

"Hello Tobias Jr." she says hugging me.

I smile. "You rarely call me Tobias Jr. Only if I'm in trouble you do."

Her eyes are saddened.

"Mom it'll be ok." I comfort.

"Tris we'll find Ellie." my dad says putting his arm around her.

We walk through Erudite and find no trace of Ellie.

We leave soon after.

**Austin POV**

**12:22 am**

Dad looks around the destroyed grey area we are in.

"Austin." he says. "This is where your mom and I grew up."

I nod as I drink it in. Picturing what happened to it, how it got destroyed. The people that died.

I shiver.

"Dad?" I hear my youngest brother Nate say. "What if we don't find Ellie?"

My mom's head lifts up and she suppress a cry.

I shot him a dirty look and drag him toward me.

I slap him upside the head. "You are an idiot! Don't say that kind of stuff in front of mom!"

Nate rolls his eyes, trying to get rid of tears, and runs to catch up with TJ and Ben.

We search through the houses and corners of Abnegation until our legs sting.

"Can we go home yet?" Ben whines. I know he hasnt given up on finding Ellie but we have been looking since 6:30 it is now approaching 12:30.

"Not yet boys, there one place we haven't looked, it's."

A high pitched scream fills the arm and stings my ears.

"Dauntless!" my mother shouts running ahead of us.

We take off after her.

Running to where we heard the single desperate cry.

My legs burn but I push forward.

Who else could it be? I ask myself

I think back to all those years ago, when Ellie and Nate were first born and I promised dad I would protect them.

The first time I broke the promise by not protecting her from Marcus.

ANd then now, I have broken my promise again.

I have never heard a cry like that one.

It sounded anguished and desperate.

Like whoever it came from knows they are going to die.

I run faster and pass everybody, only to see Nate running ahead of me, faster.

He is her twin, he has the biggest bond with her, knowing each other before they were even born.

Nate is desperate to find her. She is desperate to live.

I run at the same pace, still ahead of my other family members, but behind Nate.

**Nate POV**

**12:31 am**

I run as fast as I can, faster than my dad, faster than my brothers, faster than Austin.

I keep pushing and pushing running to where I heard the seldom scream.

I hear it again.

My stomach churns.

She sounds hurt, and scared. She sounds like she is dying.

I shake my head and run faster.

Faster and Faster I run.

I am out of breath and I slow down. Not enough for people to pass me, but slower.

I hunch over and catch my breath.

A hand slaps my back

"Come on Nate!" Austin says.

I nod and start running again.

I hear rushing water and laughter.

"Mom! Dad!" I hear a girl scream

"Aww she's crying for her mommy!" a voice chuckles

I don't see her yet.

I stand trying to find where the sound is coming from.

I hear a loud scream and I run to it.

The scream become quieter and quieter.

More force and scratchy.

"Hey!" I shout once I see where she is, "Let her go!"

They grab her by the hair and slam her head down on the concrete floor.

When they lift her head up, I see it's bleeding.

Most of her body is covered in blood. Her clothes stained red.

I run over to her, the men holding her run away.

One is old, one is my my parents age and the other is maybe three years older than me.

I think about chasing after them, but then I see Ellie lying on the ground, sobbing.

"Mom! Dad!" I shout. "I found her!"

I get closer to her I touch her cheek and she cowers at my touch.

"Ellie?" I say moving my hand back.

She sniffs and tears soak the blindfold tied around her head.

I move my hand and untie the blindfold.

Her eyes snap shut the minute I take the cloth of her eyes.

Tears run down her face and I wipe them away.

Again she cowers at my touch and moves away from me.

"Ellie!" my dad shouts. His knuckles are bloody and bruised.

He puts his hand on her shoulder and she jerks away curling herself into a ball.

I hear her sob, keeping her eyes shut.

"Ellie there you are!" my other other three brothers shout.

They come toward her, but mom stops them by putting her arm out.

She comes over to me and dad and signals for us to wait over there.

SHe crouches by Ellie's body and strokes her hair.

Ellie relaxes when she feels mom's touch.

"Ellie?" my mom asks. "Can you open your eyes?"

**Tris POV (same time)**

Her eyes open slowly, she looks around and winces when she looks at her brothers and father.

She is shaking and shuts her eyes again.

Her limbs start going limp and her eyes flutter open and shut.

When they close again without opening I stand up and gather her into my arms.

At first she is tense, but she relaxes when she realizes it's me.

She rests her head against me and falls asleep.

I cradle her in my arms and hold her close to me.

I walk with her in my arms.

I stop where Tobias, Austin, TJ, Ben and Nate are.

"Is she going to be ok mom?" Nate and Austin both ask.

"Yeah, what happened to her?" TJ and Ben question

I put my finger to my lips.

They follow me. Tobias coming next to me, putting a cloth on the gash in her forehead.

"What did they do to her?" I whisper.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to make sure it never happens again." Tobias says

I nod and kiss Ellie gently on the top of her head.

We walk slowly, trying to to jostle her. Finally around quarter to one we make it back into the inhabited part of the city.

We find our house.

"Boys maybe you should stay home while we take your sister to the hospital. It's been a late night, you guys need to sleep." Tobias suggests.

Austin shakes his head, "Dad I think we all should go."

"I'll drive the other car." TJ offers.

Tobias nods.

The four boys pile into Austin's car while Tobias sits on the drivers side of ours.

Still cradling Ellie in my arms, Tobias opens the back seat and I sit there, holding my limp bleeding daughter in my arms.

"Drive Tobias." I say

He steps on the gas and speeds down to the hospital.  
"Mommy" Ellie wimpers

I mumble reassuring words and she falls back into the deep sleep.  
We reach the hospital in record time. Screeching to a hault.

Tobias opens up the car door and I get out, stroking Ellie's hair, humming to her.

The boys pull in a few seconds after us.

We walk into the hospital.

Me holding Ellie in front with Tobias by my side.

"Um excuse me?"

"Hello, I am Haylee what seems to be the emergency?" the nurse says not looking up from her computer.

"It's our daughter." I say as calmly as I can.

She looks up and gasps.

"I remember you two!" she says. "About nine years ago you came in with you son and daughter. They were attacked by their grandfather."

She looks at Ellie.

"Did it happen again!" she questions concerned.

I say nothing as Tobias nods.

The nurse calls the nurses over and she takes Ellie from my arms.

They place her on a hospital bed and take her away from me.

I try and follow them but a nurse stops me.

"We have to figure out what;s wrong before we can let you in"

I stare at him as Tobias comes over to me.

"She's my daughter." I say to him

"Mam, we know, but we have to do our job first."

"Wait!" I say as he starts to run off.

"What mam?" she seems to be afraid of men right now. I don't know what happened, but whenever any of her brothers or father go near her she cowers."

The nurse sighs. "That may be a problem, the only doctor on call is male."

He looks me over, "Does she calm down when you are around?"

"I think so." I say

He grabs my arm, "Then you get to come."

"Sorry Tobias." I say to him as I run after the nurse.

He runs and follows the people with Ellie's bed. They turn a corner and slide open a room.

I follow behind and come in the room slowly.

The examine my daughter. Lifting up her arms and legs.

Lifting her shirt up to look for bruises.

Her tiny body is covered in bruises and cut and blood.

Her mouth twitches as they examine her more.

Her eyes snap open and she begins to panic when she feels all the hands on her.

She screams when the examine the bruises on her side, and stomach when they lift her shirt up some.

"Sweety, it's ok.' I say soothing her.

She shakes her head smalley.

She starts sobbing and all the nurses take their hands off her.

"Maybe we should leave her with you to calm down." one of the nurses says.

I nod and I stroke her hair slowly.

When they all leave the room she calms down some.

"I don't." she gasps. "I don't want them touching me."

I nod as I stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"You had a hard night," I say, "You need to sleep."

She relaxes her limbs and shuts her eyes.

"Mom?" she says weakly.

"Yes Ellie?"

"Don't leave me."

**End of da chapta! My longest chapter yet! I hope you have a safe and happy Easter and if you don't celebrate that holiday, I wish you a safe and happy day!**

**I'll be back soon!**

**22tobias**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back! I still wrote this chapter last night! I was in a writing mood, but I didn't want to publish it that night I thought I would give you guys an Easter present, or if you don't celebrate Easter, than I Felt like giving you guys a present!**

**Tris POV (8:45 in the morning)**

I stay in the room with Ellie, not getting much sleep myself.

She would wake up every so often and scream from a nightmare she had.

"Mrs. Eaton?" a female nurse says.

I stand up and follow her outside the room.

"We've discovered her injuries and have a plan on how to treat them."

I nod.

"She had a fractured skull, no brain damage, though the gash on her head will need stitches. She has a broken elbow, and severe bruising on her face, stomach, left side, and legs. Those while they may be painful, will heal naturally. She has whip marks on her back, most likely from a belt. We will apply a healing salve to them and they should heal nicely. Three of her ribs are broken to what seems to be caused by severe force, most likely from being kicked."

I nod though I only picture what Ellie went through not even eight hours ago.

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask, my hand shaking.

"In time she will. We did notice constriction in her neck when she first arrived. She was probably held by the neck at some point. There are hand prints around her neck and on her face from where we believe she was slapped and strangled."

She seems very nonchalant about the whole ordeal as she describes what she believes my daughter went through. Though I guess she isn't her daughter, she is just another patient to her.

"One thing that seems to stand out is that there is a puncture mark in her neck, from a needle. We believe it may have been a sedative to knock her out. She has lots of bumps on her head where she may have been hit."

The list of injuries just seems to go on.

"Will she be ok?" I ask one more time.

"In time Mrs. Eaton. SHe need time to heal. The one thing we have not figured out is why she is afraid of men. It's not just she gets nervous around them, she seems to panic when they come near or touch her."

I shrug. "I don't know. I've only seen her conscious a few time for brief periods."

The nurse nods, "When she wakes up she will be nearly lucid. SHe should be able to talk and we figured we should have her talk to you."

I nod and shake the nurses hand.

I walk back in the room where Ellie lies.

She is still sleeping, her short blond hair fanning around her head.

Her forehead has gauze taped on covering the large gash on her head.

Other parts of her body are just bandaged, her elbow in a sling and cast.

There is still blood on her clothes from earlier this morning.

I want to know the wholes story, but then again. I don't.

"Mom?" her weak voice cracks.

"Morning Ellie." I say kissing the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good." she says tightly.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" I ask her, though I regret it immediately. I shouldn't have asked her yet.

Her expression changes seamlessly.

"I guess." she says her voice cracking. "Last night. I was walking home from school and I, I thought I was being followed. I turned around and no, no one was behind me. I turned back around and there were three men in front of me. The grabbed my arms and blindfolded me."

She pauses. Catching her breath, gasping.

"They hit me in the head and I blacked out. When I woke up they had me blindfolded and my mouth covered by one of their hands. I tried hitting them. I tried kicking them but they just hit me. I scratched one of their faces until I felt blood. They knocked me on the ground and tied my arms in front of me. One of them hit me on the back with a belt."

I stare at her. "Do you know who any of them were?"

"No but I began to separate their voices. One has a very deep voice, one had a higher voice and one seemed to be around Ben and TJ's age. He had the highest voice."

She shivers when she mentions the highest voiced one.

"What did they do to you after the belt?" I ask

"They stuck a needle in my neck and I passed out. I woke up a few hours later, I tried to not move. I figured they would hurt me if they knew I were awake. I had tape over my mouth and the blindfold was still on. One of them came over and lifted me up by my hair. I screamed into the tape and they figured I was awake. They wrenched my arm back. Told me I was small and weak."

She stops again. I can only imagine how hard it is for her to tell me all of this. I go over and hug her to me. She sniffs as she rest her head against my chest.

"Do you wanna stop for now?" I ask her, stroking her hair.

She shakes her head. "No I should just tell you now."

Her voice is still weak and tight.

"They told me they all had something against my parents. I struggled against them. One of them hit me hard in the face. They kicked me under my feet, but I couldn't fall someone was holding me up which just made it more painful. They took the tape off and I screamed as loud as I could, only to be hit in the mouth."

She winces but objects when I tell her she doesn't have to keep telling me the story.

"They. They told me they knew how to shut me up. One of them put their hand over my mouth and I bit him. I heard crashing water and the man with the deeper voice said he had done it to you when you were 16."

I gasp aloud.

Peter attacked my daughter. That identifies two of the three attackers.

"Do you know who he was mom?" Ellie asks.

"Yes, back when I was in dauntless him and two of his friends attacked me one night. Your father saved me though.

Ellie nods. "They lifted me up and slammed my back against the railing. They began pushing me and hitting me all over. I screamed into the hand over my mouth. Then. Then the boy holding my mouth asked for a turn."

**Ellie POV (same time.)**

I pause from telling my mother what happened.

"What did he do Ellie?" she ask holding me closer. I don't object.

"He, he, he. He touched me."

My mom tenses, "Touched you how?" she asks horrified.

I start rocking back and forth as I relive in my mind what happened. I shake my head and bury my face down.

"Sweety, I don't want to force you to do anything, especially not after what happened. But I need to know what happened so that the doctors can help and we can punish the men who did this to you."

I shake my head,"He, he touched my chest."

My mother stares horrified at what I just said.

I close my eyes and try to shut out the world. "Hey touched my chest and, and he squeezed my chest. I screamed and screamed. He told them to take the hand away because he wanted to hear me scream. He told his dad I was just like you all those years ago. He said I was like a child."

My mother hugs me so close, so close I finally start to feel safe again.

"Sweety, you are a child. They never should have touched you. Never should have attacked you. None of it should have happened, not to you."

My tears soak her shirt, but she just wipes the tears from my face and strokes my hair.

I cough. My throat still hurts and I can't breath or talk right.

I just want to disappear with my mom, make the world go away. But no. This happened. I can't pretend it didn't. My mom needs to know the end of what happened.

I lift my head up and stare at her.

"You don't have to finish is you don't want to."

"Mom. I have to." I say my voice tight. "I screamed for you guys and they laughed saying I was calling for my mommy. After he, he, touched me, I freed myself and fell on the ground. They kicked me in the side, stomach, arms, legs and face. I heard one of my brothers scream something but one of the men grabbed me but the neck and tried to choke me as I scream. He took me by the hair and hit it against something hard."

I feel tears running down my face.

"You guys found and and here we are." I say with a forced smile.

My mom looks at me and envelopes me in a hug.

"Why did this happen to me." I feel myself say.

"Because some people are horrible, terrible, cruel people." she says

I nod.

"Mrs. Eaton?" a nurse calls from the door. "We need to re-bandage Eleanor."

"Ellie." my mother tells them.

"Right, anyway. We need you to be out of the room."

My mother nods and a herd of nurses file in.

Too many of them are male.

"Alright sweetheart." one of the male nurses says. "Lets change the bandages on your side and stomach."

I stare at him and my breathing becomes fast.

Too fast.

He lifts my shirt up to see the bruise and I scream at the top of my lungs when he touches my stomach. I cower away from him and start sobbing into my knees.

"Sweetheart." he says putting his hand on my shoulder.

I jerk away which hurt my arm more. "Don't touch me." I mumble.

"Ellie." he begin. "How am I supposed to do my job if I can't examine your injuries and change your bandages?'

I don't answer. I just let tears roll down my eyes.

"Martin, maybe you shouldn't do it." a female voice says. "Her mother told me the whole story."

The nurse leans in and whispers to him.

His face turns bright red.

"I agree maybe she shouldn't have male nurses and doctors." he backs out of the room.

"Sorry about that. We didn't understand what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head still burying my head into my knees, which really hurts.

She shrugs as she changes the bandages on my arms, legs, and head.

She decides it would be best is she left all the injuries under my shirt heal naturally, considering they are just lashes and bruisings.

They leave me in the room alone.

The first thing I do is shut my eyes and pretend there is nothing else.

I pretend nothing is wrong with me.

I pretend my body isn't bloody and bruised.

I pretend last night didn't happen.

I Pretend.

**End of da chapta!**

**My longest chapter yet!**

**This story is coming to an end in few chapters. **

**I love you guys so much! It's been awesome writing for you guys! I am going to try and spread out the final chapters so I can keep the story going for a little bit. I just love writing this story! I feel I have grown in my writing. I went from 500-900 worded chapters to chapters that go from 1,000-2,000!**

**This fanfiction so far is over 25, 000 words! That alot of writing I have done in less than a month!**

**I thank you guys for encouraging me to keep writing!**

**Would you guys ever read a book if I published one?**

**I'm going to miss my lollipop army, but maybe I will be back with a new story after this one is done**

**But you guys, please review! I love getting reviews it makes me sooo happy when I see one!**

**Tell me your favorite color is you actually read my authors notes every chapter!**

**22tobias**


	26. Chapter 26

**Iz back once again! **

**Ellie POV (Same day around noon)**

I wake up in pain, the pillow underneath me soaked with tears.

I peer at the clock next to my bed.

It's noon.

I take a deep breath and shift painfully to sit up.

I groan as I do so.

I want to change the clothes I am wearing, they are cut up and blood covered, but it would probably be painful to get undressed and dressed again.

I really haven't seen myself, what I look like now.

I don't really think I want to.

I scan the room, I am completely alone.

I don't know why that makes me feel scared, I don't want to be around people, but I don't want to be alone.

I stare blankly at a wall, tossing in my head if I should push the call nurse button.

I didn't have to, a small group of female nurses walk into my room.

"Hi Ellie!" one of them cheers. "How are you feeling?"

"More or less in pain." I say quietly.

The nurse laughs a little, "I would imagine."

"We are going to administer a healing drug into you." one of the four nurses say injecting a needle in my arm. "It is mainly a numbing agent that will help the healing process."

I nod, which hurts my head a little.

"How is the pain now?" she asks

"It's going away." I reply, my voice tight. "Thank you."

They nod as three of them leave, leaving the one nurse and myself.

"Do you want to see your family?" she asks.

I don't really know what to say, I don't really want to be around my brothers and father.

"Can you just get my mom?" I ask softly.

She nods, "Why not your brothers and dad?"

My face turns bright red and I try not to begin crying. "I'm just not ready to see them."

She raises an eyebrow but leaves to get my mother.

**Tris POV**

I sit in the waiting room with Tobias and the boys. I haven't heard about Ellie since I last saw her.

"Mrs. Eaton?" Ellie's main nurse asks.

I stand up, "Yes Alison?"

"Ellie wants to see you."

I nod, but Tobias grabs my arm. "Why doesn't she want to see me?"

"Or me?" Nate asks

"Or us?" TJ and Ben ask

Austin raises an eyebrow at me.

I close my eyes, "She's been through alot. And she isn't really comfortable around males right now."

"Why?" Nate asks

"What happened to her?" Austin asks.

"I shouldn't tell you, but it traumatized your sister and she gets scared around boys."

Begrudgingly the boys walk back to their chairs but Tobias still has his hand on my arm.

"Tris?" he says looking into my eyes, "What happened to her last night?"

I stare back at him and sigh, "Maybe Ellie won't freak out if it's you. I don't think you should hear it from me. Ellie should be the one to tell you."

Tobias nods and follows me to where Ellie's room is.

I walk in first and Tobias follows soon after.

I really hope Ellie won't be afraid of her father.

**Tobias POV**

I walk in the room after Tris.

I look over to the only bed in the room.

On the bed is Ellie.

Tris already has her arms around her.

Tris looks up and so does Ellie.

Her eyes trained on me, she shivers and pulls herself closer to Tris.

"Ellie?" I say. I walk closer to her and place my hand on her shoulder.

She jerks away and starts screaming, "Don't touch me! Don't, don't, no!"

She buries her head into Tris and starts crying.

What did I do?  
"Ellie? What's wrong." I ask

She shake her head.

I want to hold my daughter. I want to hug her. BUt how can I do so when she won't even let me touch her shoulder?

She keeps sobbing and breathing to fast.

What did they do to her?

I try one more time and I stroke her hair like Tris does.

She cowers away from me, tears stream down from her face.

"Make him go away mom." she sobs, "Please."

Tris looks at me longingly.

And I leave.

I press my back on the door and listen to Tris mumble reassuring words to Ellie.

She probably has Ellie in her arms, stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head.

Things that Ellie is afraid of when I do.

What did they do to her!

I walk back into the waiting room and look at my sons.

"Boys, we are going back to dauntless."

They smile at me except for Nate.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." I tell him

He shakes his head.

"No, no I want to come."

The boys follow me out of the hospital and we drive to dauntless.

I never realized how quiet it is when nobody lives there.

We park a little while back and decided to give the boys the initiation tour.

We jump down and land in the net, that even after 21 years they still left it there.

We walk to the training hall, the pit, the cafeteria, we walk to where my apartment was.

I told them about when I met their mother.

We pass the chasm.

There are fresh blood stains on the concrete and a blindfold on the ground near the river.

I think back to earlier today, when she wouldn't even let Nate touch her shoulder.

I hear a groan coming a little while away from the river.

Nate and I seem to be the only ones to hear it, seeing as only him and I walk over to where it's from.

Lying on the ground is... Marcus.

Last night I nearly threw punches and kicks blindly. I didn't look at faces. I was to filled with rage.

As I am again.

"Hello son." he hisses menacingly. "How is that daughter of yours?"

I stare at him and grit my teeth, trying to think of the best way to attack.

"You..."

"Miserable coward!" Nate screams. He attacks Marcus. He punches and kicks. He scratches his face and crushes his hand underneath his foot.

I have to pull him off when I think he would kill him.

I can't let my son be a murderer, no matter what this piece of scum did to my daughter and his sister.

"Get up." I say kicking Marcus's side.

I lift him up by the caller of his shirt and drag him with me.

"Be gentle son." he says.

I shove him up against the wall and snarl at him, "I will not be gentle, I would kill you but my daughter needs me now, not in prison."

"She's probably terrified of you and your sons due to what we did last night."

"What did you do!" I shout at him.

"Would'nt you like to know." he says with a chuckle.

I punch him hard in the face and he crumples to the ground.

I drag him up and throw him in the car.

The boys soon follow.

"Um dad? they ask when they see Marcus passed out in the back seat.

"He's not dead." I say shortly, "Yet."

We drive until we get back into town.

I take Marcus to the police station.

We drive to the hospital and stay there.

Around twenty minutes later, Marcus walks in flanked by two police officers.

I wear a smug smile as he limps to the reception to check in.

"Son!" he cheers when he sees me

"You know him?" the officer asks.

"I wish I didn't." I spit

They look at him then me.

"Do you want to take him over?"

"Absolutely not!" is shout at them, "He attacked my 14 year old daughter! She's in the hospital and she won't even look at me!"

The look at Marcus again and handcuff him.

"Why are you handcuffing me!" Marcus demands, "I never touched his child!"

They shake their head and lead him away.

" ?" a nurse calls around an hour later.

"Yes?"

"A man named Marcus Eaton wishes to speak to you?' she says

I stand up. I don;t want to talk to him but I need to know what happened to Ellie. I need to know why she's afraid of me.

I follow her to a room.

She opens the door but I go in first.

"Tobias!" he cheers.

"Man I wish I could kill with my bare hands!"

"That's no way to talk to your father!" he says shortly

"It is when said man attacks his sons fourteen year old defenseless daughter and causes said daughter to fear her father and brothers."

He darts his eyes to the nurse, "I did no such thing! You just don't want them to think you abused your own child to near death!"

The nurse looks at me.

"My daughter has whip marks on her back. SHe was hit with a belt over twenty times." I pause "I have belt marks on my back scared in from when he hit me with a belt when I was a child. Though I'm not sure, but I don't think I could hit my own back with a belt."

The nurse looks back at Marcus, trying to figure out who to believe.

The nurse leave the room, just leaving Marcus and me.

"Let me ask you this. Why my only daughter, why her? Why my youngest, weakest, defenseless daughter?"

"You answered your own question son. SHe was weak, defenseless, alone, little, and a girl. I know where to hit you Tobias. Your mother, your wife, and your daughter. The hardest place to hit you is your beautiful daughter Eleanor."

"Never say her name!" I spit at him.

I grit my teeth, "What did you do to her?" I ask calmly, knowing that if I yell he wins

"Ah wouldn't you enjoy knowing why your sweet daughter fears you and every man now. How about I tell you who, instead of what. You can hear what from Eleanor herself. If she ever talks to you again."

I breath through my nose, I can't yell. I need all the information I can get from him.

"Who?" I ask

"Well there was myself, that wonderful man Peter's his name? And his nineteen year old son Matthew. Ah Matthew had the best time last night, he really felt like a man."

I stare at him with rage in my eyes.

What did he do to my baby girl?

I leave the room and run down the hall, make a few turns and find myself outside of Ellie's door.

I want to go in, but I don't want her to fear me more.

I weigh my options, but then Tris comes out side the door

"Tris!" I say hugging her. "How's Ellie?"

"She's calmed down some, she's still in pain but she's feeling better."

I nod, "Tris I have something to tell you."

She looks at me.

"Marcus told me who helped him... attack Ellie."

"Who?" she ask with worry in her voice.

"Marcus, Peter and his um 19 year old son Matthew. Marcus said Matthew felt like a man last night after what he did to Ellie. What did he do?"

Tris breathes in and sighs, "Last night they dragged her to the chasm. They assaulted her and the Matthew, he um. Touched her."

I tense up at her words, "Touched her?"

Tris nods, "He touched her chest and um. He did things to her chest."

I clench my fists so hard I think my fingers are going to snap in half.

My innocent, defenseless, fourteen year old daughter was touched inappropriately, against her will!

I am now going to kill each of them individually, very painfully.

"Tobias?" Tris says shaking my arm, "Tobias?"

I look at her. "That's why she's afraid of me and her brothers?"

Tris nods.

Marcus not only robbed me of holding, and touching my daughter. He stole my daughters family and her privacy.

He took my daughter.

**One week later. Nate POV**

Ellie has been in the hospital for a whole week now. Neither me nor any of my brothers have seen her in seven days.

"Dad can I see Ellie yet?" I ask knowing my answer. He walks back from talking with mom.

We haven't seen mom much since then. I mean she comes to see us but she needs to spend a lot of time with Ellie when there are only male nurses or doctors on call.

"Actually Nate. Ellie wants to see you." mom says

"What about us?" Austin asks

"We don't want to overwhelm her. We figured that since Ellie and Nate are twins we would start with him." dad states.

I smile as mom walks hugging me at her side to see Ellie.

It's not that far a walk to her room.

When we get there I am hesitant to open the door.

I turn the knob and see Ellie standing in the center of the room.

"Hey Ellie." I say

She just kind of looks at me. She is hesitant, but she walks over to me and hugs me.

"Thank you." she whispers in my ear. "You kinda saved my life."

I hug her back. I can tell this is hard for her. She wants to hug me and be normal but she was violated.

I don't want to force her to do something uncomfortable so I pull away from the hug. She smiles at me gratefully.

"So how are you feeling?" I ask

"Better, very sore, but better than the last time you saw me."

She starts crying a little and I feel bad for her.

"Ellie!" three male voices cry.

I turn around and see my three older brothers running toward Ellie, who just stands shocked in the center of the room.

Mom tries to stop them but they want to see Ellie.

She freezes in her place as they all come around her.

She's probably terrified right now, overwhelmed.

She bursts a scream and collapses on the ground.

"Don't touch me! Don't hurt me! Leave me alone." she sobs uncontrollably and curls on the ground wincing as she does so.

"Austin, TJ, Ben!" mom screams. "I told you not to come, we didn't want to overwhelm her and guess what you did. You came anyway! And guess what happened! You overwhelmed her!"

Mom walks over to where Ellie lies shivering a mumbling words I can't understand.

She crouches by her and strokes her hair. Whispering to her.

"Boys leave the room." dad says.

All of us do and he follows. "Why did you three come? We only had Nate come because she would be less afraid of him. He's her age, not much taller than her. He's her twin. She loves you guys but you are tall strong, men. Nate's well a kid. She was touched in a wrong way. She was getting more use to men but you probably sent her back to square one scaring her like that."

They hang their heads.

"We're sorry dad we just wanted to see her."

Dad sighs, "I know, but she needed time."

We all nod.

My ears perk up as we hear a scream come from Ellie's room.

"Tobias!" we hear our mother scream.

"Boys wait here."

My dad runs into the room, shutting the door behind him.

**Tobias POV**

I run into the room.

Tris is sitting on the center of the floor and Ellie is lying next to her.

Her whole body is jerking and she mumbles.

"Tobias what's happening?" Tris ask horrified.

I stare at Ellie and slam on the call nurse button.

Not a minute later a female nurse bursts in the door and takes one look at Ellie.

She lifts her off the ground on places her on the bed.

"What's happening!" Tris cries.

"She's having a seizure." The nurse states. "It should be over in a few seconds."

The nurses presses on Ellie's uninjured arm and stabilizes her, she injects a needle to her neck and she instantly relaxes.

"She'll be ok now." the nurse leave the room and Tris walks over to the bed.

"She's asleep." she states

I nod. Tris walks over to me and I hug her shoulder

"None of thi should have happened, none of it. Not to her." Tris sobs

"I know Tris."

"It's not fair! She's only fourteen and she's nearly died three time! WHat does the world have against her?"

I shake my head.

"I don't know. I just want to keep her safe"

**End of chapter!**

**This is my longest chapter by far! **

**So how are you guys? **

**Would you read a book I publish?**

**I want to be an author when I get older**

**See ya soon**

**22tobias **


	27. Chapter 27

I am back once again! HOw are you guys! This the last chapter... I had fun writing it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

QOTD_ how did you find my fanfiction?

Tris POV

Ellie woke up a few hours ago. She refused to see anyone but me. No nurse, no doctor.

She hasn't said much.

She just sits staring at the corner.

"Mom." she says.

"Yes Ellie?" I reply

"I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"I hate being afraid of my dad and brothers. I had a freaking seizure just because my brothers came to see me."

I walk over to her and hug her shoulders, "Ellie. You weren't ready to see them all. Not at once. You need time. It's only been a week."

She nods slightly it still hurts for her to move her head to much.

She's been able to stand and walk, but her main injuries were her head and elbow, the seizure only made her head and arm worse. It set her back a couple of weeks in healing.

"There's no comfortable way to sleep." she says with a half smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. It hurts to sleep on my back, stomach and side and there is really no other way to sleep."

"You can try sleeping like a horse. They sleep standing up."

She laughs and smiles.

"Mom, I love you."

"I love you too."

Ellie POV (two weeks later)

I still wake up in pain and my pillow soaked in tears.

I still wake up in the hospital. The same room.

My mom still has to be around when there's a male nurse or doctor.

"Ellie?" Alice says.

Alice is a young nurse. SHe probably around twenty.

"Hi." I say

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better I guess."

"I guess or I know?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

I laugh a little bit, "I know. My head still hurts a lot."

"I would imagine. It did get slammed against concrete, you will probably have headaches for most of your life."

I groan. "Well that just sucks."

"Yeah I would guess. So any other problems I can help with?"

I shake my head, which kind of hurts to do and she leaves.

A few minutes later my mom comes in with my Aunt Christina and Aunt Cara.

"Ellie! We haven't seen you in forever. How are you feeling?"

I shrug my shoulders, "As okay as I can feel at the moment."

They look at me puzzled but smile at me.

"So what exactly happened?" I hear aunt christina mutter to my mom.

Mom darts her eyes toward me and I look at her.

"I'd rather not say, right now..." I mumble

Aunt Chris and Cara look at mom and she shrugs.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Leave." Burts through my mouth.

Mom looks at me pitifully, "You can't for right now."

I frown a little.

"Well hope you feel better Ellie. Bye." both my aunts say.

I smile and they leave.

"Ellie I have something to ask you and feel free to say no if you don't feel comfortable."

"What is it mom?" I ask her .

"Well the men who did this too you..."

I involuntary shiver.

"Ellie you don't..."

I shake my head, "Tell me."

"Well your dad found them and they are set to go on trial in a few days. They want you to testify."

I take a deep breath.

I'm afraid to, but I'm even more afraid that if I don't it will happen again.

Marcus has been pursuing me since I was one years old, attacked me when I was four, and nearly killed me three weeks ago.

I can't be afraid or I'll spend the rest of my life in fear.

"I'll do it." I say

"Now Ellie are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to do it."

My mother nods as she rubs my shoulder.

"Be brave." she whispers in my ear.

Ellie POV (Five days later)

For the first time in nearly a month I get to leave the hospital.

"Ellie are you ok?" my dad asks me.

He stands some distance in front of me with my brothers.

"Yeah why?" I ask

"Because you're shaking." Nate says.

I clutch my arm to my side in order to stop it.

I smile weakly.

"Are you ready to go?" the nurse asks me, wrapping my head one last time before I leave

"I'm beyond ready."

She smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Good luck."

I hug her and thank her for helping.

"Let's go." I whisper to my mom

We drive the short distance.

I'm ok to walk but they overruled me.

We reach the court building and I take a deep breath.

We get out of the car and walk in.

My mother stands next to me, my dad, and Austin stand in front, Ben, TJ and Nate stand behind us.

"Hello Miss. Eaton." the female judge says to me.

I smile at her, "Hi."

"I'll see you in there." she says

I nod slightly.

"Be brave." my dad and mom say to me

"She already is." Nate states

I smile at him and hug him.

"I love you all."

My head hurts a little but I walk in the courtroom with my family behind me.

There are alot of people.

To many for my taste are male.

I shiver but keep walking.

We sit down with me next to my mother.

Then they walk in.

Marcus, Peter and Matthew. They walk shoulder to shoulder in their suits. Matthew on the side nearest to me.

He deadlock stares at me and I shake.

He chuckles a little and my mom puts her hand around me.

"He can't hurt you here Ellie. He'll never hurt you again." she whispers

I just sit there, not responding.

Frozen in fear.

The trial goes on for a little while and I start to relax.

"Mr. Matthew Hayes?" the judge calls, "Would you like to call up a witness?"

"Indeed." he hisses, "I'd like to call up the alleged victim."

I stare at my mother.

"Miss. Eaton?" the judge says, "Come to the stand."

I stand up nervously and my hands tremble.

When I get close to the stand, Matthew stops to talk to the judge.

"What relevance does this have to your case Mr. Hayes?"

"It's to prove she is not swearable in court."

The judge looks at my trembling hand.

"I'll allow it."

Tris POV

I raise an eyebrow.

What is he planning?

"I'll allow it." the judge says.

I don't like the feeling I have in my stomach.

"I don't like this." I say to Tobias.

He shakes his head.

"Now I read on her medical report that she is 'terrified of men, and panics around them' Could her pointing me out be from fear of a man?"

Ellie's hand is shaking faster.

"Let's test this." he says.

He puts his hand on her shoulder and whispers something incoherent in her ear. He then moves his hand toward her back and side.

I shake my head.

She falls to the ground and starts jerking mumbling unhearable words.

"Don't touch me, don't, don't. Leave me alone!"

She screams when Matthew crouches by her jerking body.

"Mr. Hayes! I have seen enough, please step away from her."

He walks away but Ellie still lies on the floor.

"Please collect your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Eaton."

I run over to where she is and gather her in my arms.

"She's having a seizure!" I yell. "He made my daughter have a seizure!"

"Mrs. Eaton, calm yourself. I did not know his intent was to humiliate her, I should not have allowed the motion."

"You don't say!" I spit out.

Ellie still jolts in my arms.

I walk away from Matthew and lie her on the ground by Tobias and her brothers.

I press her good arm to the floor.

"Tobias do you have her medicine?" I calmly ask.

He nods and tosses he the syringe that I inject into her neck.

She automatically relaxes as I stroke her hair.

"I can't do this." she mumbles to me.

"You don't have to." I reply. I pick her back up and leave the room with her.

Tris POV (four weeks later)

After the first day at trial Ellie ended back up at the hospital.

She was diagnosed with epilepsy, due to stress and trauma.

Every so often if too many people are in a room or she is with a male she doesn't know or trust she seizes.

She was taken out of school for the remainder of the month and sent to home after two weeks in the hospital.

She has two more weeks until she goes back to school.

The trial ended though.

Marcus was sentenced to death and was killed the following morning.

Peter was sentenced to life.

Matthew was sentenced to death, but he killed himself soon after the verdict.

I haven't nor will I tell Ellie.

Ellie though has been getting better around boys.

She hugs her father and still shares a room with Nate.

She wants to go to school now but her doctors want her to wait for the remainder of the month which is only another three days.

Everything is starting to go back to normal.

How it was nearly three months ago.

Life is good.

end of chapter!

See ya tomorrow


	28. The End

**Epilogue**

**Natalie POV**

Ah.

Watching my children growing up has been a very enjoyable thing for me. Watching my son and daughter raise their children.

Though Beatrice always had it harder in life.

If it wasn't her life on the life it was my beautiful granddaughter.

Austin, my first grandchild who I missed by just a few short months. Married young and had three wonderful children.

His two daughters Tessa who is twenty and Jessie who is eighteen are both very gorgeous. Both taking after their father with dark black hair and dark blue eyes.

His son Lucas taking after his mother with fiery red hair and green eyes. An odd combination but he makes it work. Being seventeen he attracts his fair share of women.

Tobias Jr., my second grandson. Married but lost his wife when their one and only child was born.

His only child is a son named Tobias.

Tobias look just like his father and grandfather.

He right now is eighteen and already engaged to be married.

A little young but my daughter was seventeen with a child.

Reuben he's a total different story. He has three sons and a beautiful wife.

His sons all with brown hair and brown eyes.

Two of them. Twins Zeke and Dylan are in their early teens both aging fifteen.

His youngest son Gabe being thirteen.

Maya, my son's only child never married yet adopted a little boy name Liam who is now seven.

Liam has brown hair and blue eyes. He look like he could be Maya's but he's not.

My final grandson Nate.

Nate married five years ago and has two children, two girls, named Stephanie who just turned three and Cassie who is going on eight months old. Both girls blessed with their father hair and their mothers brown eyes.

Eleanor.

My sweetest grandchild whose early life was full of heartache and obstacles.

She overcame them though.

It took her a very long time, but she did.

Eleanor was married for a year when she became pregnant.

She gave birth to her son Ethan who is now six.

She just gave birth earlier today and had her twin babies.

Andrew who looks like his brother with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

And her sweet little daughter... Beatrice.

My own daughter though has been sick for a while now.

Her whole life has been nothing but one problem after another.

She lies in a hospital bed where Eleanor brought her new babies to see her.

She has been with all her children and grandchildren today.

Today.

When the room in empty and it is just my daughter lying in her bed

I go down to her.

"Hello Beatrice." I say placing my hand on her cheek.

"Mom?" she whispers.

I smile at her, "You have done so well my dear."

"Am I finished?" she asks

I nod and smile, "Oh Beatrice. Don't be scared."

"Come to me." I whisper

She stands up for the first time in a few months.

I walk over to her and stand at her, just staring.

"Come and hug me, once you do we may leave."

She comes over and embraces me.

Her frail, sickly body returns to it's beautiful self.

She is no longer weak and tired.

Her body is no longer frail.

She is how she was in her best.

"Oh mom." no pulling away from the hug.

My shirt become wet with her tears.

I pull away and grab her hand.

I look back and she does to.

Back there is her sickly body attached to many tubes and wires.

"Let us go." I say.

We walk into the light.

**The end!**

**Well what did you guys think! We have been together for nearly a month.**

**I had such a great time writing this.**

**I love you all.**

**Be brave**

**22tobias**


	29. Surprise Chapter

**Hey! I bet you weren't expecting another chapter from mwa! Well I like to surprise people!**

**Ellie POV**

When I heard the news hat my mother died I didn't know what to do. I had just given birth a few hours before. She seemed fine when I showed her the twins. I named my one and only daughter after her.

It's been a few years now. Three to be exact.

My children are growing up some.

My first born son Ethan is now nine years old. He reminds me of my older brothers who were always there for me.

Ethan is super protective over Beatrice. Now I know why my mom and dad always had my brothers watching me.

Andrew is still a little too young to understand why he needs to protect his little sister.

Andrew is such a bubbly kid. Out of all my brothers he reminds me of TJ. He looks so much like my father.

My father.

He died two years after my mother. I was there when he left.

He stared right up at me and told me to be brave.

He shut his eyes and never opened them again.

It's been a whole year without my dad now, three without my mom. I haven't seen much of Austin, Ben and TJ. The only one I live near is Nate.

Nate and I are still very close and have been when I was attacked at fourteen.

That took me a long time to rise above. Sometimes I'm still not sure if I have forgotten it. Or if I ever will.

These days Nate and I spend and abundance of our time together.

Both of us stricken by grief. Not only from our parents but his wife left him and my husband died not to long after the twins were born.

Our kids are also close in age.

His daughter Stephanie how is now six and his daughter Cassie, named after her mother, is three just like my twins.

It's a sad thing that my mother died the day the twins were born. When the twins go to sleep on that day I try to not think about my mom.

She visits me in my dreams. Well she use to. After the first year the dreams stopped.

I wake up the next morning and walk into the twins room.

Andrew, or Andy as his father use to call him, sleeps on the left side of the room.

His dark brown hair covers his eyes as he sleeps peacefully. Snuggled in his arms is a stuffed rabbit which he rarely parts with, his brother Ethan gave it to him when he was born.

Andy and Beatrice are abnormally shy for the toddlers they are, though some parts of Beatrice's personality shine through. They only remind me more of my mom.

I walk over to Beatrice's side of the room and sit on the bed.

Her blond hair is a halo around her head.

It hasn't come in long but she looks just like me. Just like my mom.

I shake my head.

Too many things remind me of her.

The biggest thing is my own daughter.

Her name is Beatrice Natalie.

Never have I called her anything but Beatrice. If I called her Tris I would end up in tears.

Tears well up in my eyes and blurry my vision.

"Mawme?" Beatrice says from her bed, "What's da matwer?"  
"Oh it's nothing sweetheart." I say stroking her hair.

She nods her head slightly.

"Mawme, who ma I named aftwe?" she says in her innocent voice.

I laugh little, "You know who. You were named after Beatrice Prior."

"You mawme!" she says

I nod.

"She's pretty."

I tilt my head, "What does she look like?"  
"You!" she says pointing her tiny finger at me

"How do you know what she looks like?"

"She comes to visit me." she says

Mom visits her?

"She vewy prewwty. She is very nice too."

I smile some

"She loves ew."

I let a tear roll down my cheeks.

"Why you crying mawme?"

"I just miss her that's all."

Beatrice comes over and hugs me, "She miss ew two."

I smile into my daughters hair.

"Let's get you back to be Beatrice."

"I wanna be called Twis."

"Tris?" I say chocking on the word

"Yeah! That's what your mawmes called."

"Ok Tris."

"Mawme?" Tris whispers to me.

"Yes baby?"

"Your mawme says to be bwave."

I lay her down in her bed, kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Tris."

I walk out of the room and shut the door and put my back to it.

"Eleanor?" I hear a familiar voice say.

I lift my head up and see my mother standing in-front of me.

A much younger version. She looks my age.

"Mom." I say letting a sigh out

"You have very beautiful children." she says

I smile

"Your father and I watch you kids. We love watching you all growing up. We're sorry we can't be there."

Tears roll down my cheeks and she wipes them off with a ghostly finger.

"I... I love you mom." I sob

"Oh Ellie." she says coming over and hugging me, "I'm sorry to say this but I have to leave."

"No," I whisper.

"I'm sorry Eleanor," she starts to disappear from my hold, "Be brave."

The words echo in my mind and they always will.

**The (I'm positive this time) end!**

**I don't I just felt like putting a happier ending to this story.**

**What do you guys think? was this a happier or sadder ending?**

**22tobias**


End file.
